The Rain That Follows A Raven
by Dark Rain1999
Summary: A new face shows up in Jump,and he seems to have the same powers as Raven,do they share something in common? Why is he here? Where did he come from? Is he a threat to the Titans? What adventures await the Titans and this new Stranger? 1st Fanfiction so reveiws are very much appericated. PAIRINGS {Robin&Raven} {OC&OC}
1. Chapter 1

The Rain That Follows A Raven.

Well hello guys,i am very excited to post my very FIRST fanfic story! Well in this story a new character,which I CREATED is the main character the name is in the title. Other that that just keep reading and hope you enjoy this one. I need reviews after this is over.

I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

Third POV

It was a normal day in the small village in Azarath ,the moon was glimmering above the waters with a cool gentle breeze,passing by the village. A young 13 year old boy named Rain,was outside of his home under the evergreen tree in the front yard,with a large black book in his pale grey hands. He was dressed in black pants a Dark purple shirt,with black eyes were glued on to the page so much that,he didn't even notice that his mother was calling him. The woman was named Arella,she had long violet hair and wore a purple colored cloak,and she was standing at the front door,calling her son to come inside. She then noticed that he had a pair of earphones in his ears,so she went to her son,and the plucked the device out of his ears.

Rain's POV

I was enjoy my music and my book,which I was almost finished with,till the music had suddenly left my ears. I looked up to see my mother,i could see her anger in her eyes. Then she said in a very low tone "Rain I have been calling you for over 3,maybe 6 minutes now." "So if you want to get you music back, I recommend you get inside now." I was going to respond but i thought my actions would do the talking,for me. So I got up and did as she asked I went to my room and sat on my bed,and continued to read my book. With in a fews seconds my mom,knocked on the door "it's open" I said,and with in a flash she was standing by the door. "Hey I just wanted to tell you,that i'll be gone for a while. There is dinner on the table and here" she handed me my earphones and gave me a hug then she said"and also be in bed by 8:00 ok?" As she left the room I responded "I will " then I showed a small smile. She did the same and with a few minutes I heard the front door close.

Well how was it for a first chapter I'll update as soon as I can. Also please give me some reviews,negative or positive I just need some feedback from y'all. And I know it's a short chapter,but this is just in introduce to the new character. (Rain) But the other chapters will get a lot longer I promise. Also a very big Thank you to all who took the time to read this I really appreciate it and as always have a great day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Well hello again,we are now in Chapter TWO! Hope you like it!

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

Third POV

As Arella left the door a small rain drop landed on her skin,she looked up into the black sky as more rain drops came down,at a growing pace It was days like this that reminded her of that day she broke free of _HIM._

_ Flashback_

_She ran as fast as she could caring,her baby boy. She had finally broke free of Trigon's spell. Tears where running down her eyes,she was only able to grab the boy,but not her daughter Raven. Trigon had beaten her to raven's room,so arella was only able to grab the boy. When she was finally at a safe distance she gathered up all of her powers to teleport her and her son to the nearest village. _

_End of Flashback_

Arella had finally arrived at her destination,she was now standing at the front gate of the village. She remembered the first time she arrived here,how kind the villagers were to aid her and her son. Even though they knew who she was 'Wife to Trigon the terrible". Ever since she left she couldn't help but wonder what became of her daughter,she sometimes regretted her actions. She always wondered what life would be like if she was able to rescue both of her children that day. She soon shook off that thought and cleared her mind,because the spell she used to escape was wearing out and soon Trigon would find her. She was not worried at the coming threat because over the years she spent time,to develop a plan if Trigon were to reappear. Then she felt his presence getting closer and closer,it was time.

Rain's POV

_**BANG! **_ "WHAT THE HECK?!" I fell off my bed due to some loud noise,i looked out my window to see the village under attack. So I rushed to my closet to get out my uniform. It was a pair of steel toed black boot,with a pair of black spandex pantts,with a brown leather belt,and to finish it off a black cloak. I ran out the door only to have my body surround by black aura,and pulled into the forest,my immediate reaction was to attack. When the black aura let go of my body I reached in my belt,but then I heard the voice of my mom "it's me rain". I then let my body relax before I hissed "what was that for?" waiting for a response. She responded "this isn't the right time to explain,just follow me ok?" I nodded in return,she the took off as I followed,on our way I noticed a Crimson colored demon with 4 red colored eyes,long white hair and brown horns. I don't know how but I felt like I knew who he was,but in my mind I had no idea who he was.

I stopped as my mother stopped in front of a cave entrance, "what are we doing here?" I asked "you'll see" as she took the first step in,i followed. "So can you now explain to me what's going on?" I asked she stopped and looked at me before answering my question "Do you know a demon called Trigon the Terrible?" I though about it before answering "no I don't". "Well let's say he wants to get back at me" I was a little shocked "why you? " what did you do to him?" she then looked at the ground before answering "you'll have to find out on your own ok". I was about to respond but she had all ready left,i just followed" I found her,she was drawing a circle,with a piece of chalk,when she was done she said 4 simple words "get in the middle",i listened without question. I studied the images around the circle, "what are you doing?" I asked. She replied "am sending you to earth" I was quick to respond "what?!" she looked at me then said "am sending you to find your sister,her name is Raven,she will teach you how to use your powers ok" I was in a emotion battle after those words,inside is was happy and angry for 2 reasons. Reason one well I always wanted a sibling and reason number 2,for 13 years my own mother kept my sister a secret form ME! I then noticed I had a tears forming in my eyes,i quickly got rid of them,before they were noticed. I then responded "how do I find her? " what does she look like?" waiting for an answer she just tossed me a leather bag,then responded "everything you need to know is in that bag" "Also when you find her,don't come back here ok not until I call you ok?" I nodded my head,and then she began chanting words and the circle began to glow. Then my body was paralyzed,this always happened during a spell,then slowly my body began to disappear. Then I heard 3 short words come from my mother " I love you" I watched her turn around,the my eyes went black.

So how was it for a 2nd chapter? Please send in some reviews,that would be greatly appreciated. And as always have a great day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hello and welcome back. It's been a while since I touched my keyboard,to write a chapter,high school can be a real pain. But anyway here is chapter 3. If you like it review and if you don't still give me a review. Thanks and as always have a great day._

Third Person View

Night time had fallen upon Jump City,and in a forest located just northeast of Jump a black portal had opened,and out stepped a black cloaked teenager named Rain,who's body was wrapped in black colored energy.

Rain's POV

I stepped out of the portal as the black aura had released me from it's grasp,then the portal closed behind me. It was moments like this we I really did wish I studied harder in learning my spells,cause I remembered the events that happened ,why I am here. I was in a battle with my self on what to do next,I wanted to go back and help my mother in defending the village I grew up in,but at the same time I remembered why I am here,to find my sister,and in the end the side of me that won,was my purpose on being here. To be completely honest though I was really excited to meet her,but at the same time I had no idea where to look,i mean if you think about it I am,in a world that I am not familiar with at all,looking for a girl. Come to think of it that sounds kind of creepy,well at least to me it does. Then I remembered the bag my mom gave me before I got teleported here,and what she said to me that everything I needed was in that bag. So I reached for it and began to search through it's contents,which were a journal and pen I guess to write if I every got bored or something,a envelope that had a writing on the side that said _To Raven._,a water container,my lucky knife that I used for training back at home,and a picture. The picture is what drew my attention,i looked at it very closely and in the picture was a small gray skinned girl with a crimson colored jewel on her forehead,and had short dark purple colored hair,and beside her was Arella and in her arms was a baby. By the looks of it the girl looked like she was 3 years of age,so if I am correct since I am 14 years old,then my sister would be 17. So with that in mind i took a look around my surroundings,i was in a small forest and it was dark the only light I had was the moonlight,"so where the heck am I?" I got up and began to wander around in hopes of finding civilization,i got lucky eventually when I spotted a campfire.

I walked up and studied the campsite noticing that there were two tents and only two people there. One was a black haired male,with glasses and brown eyes and had a tanned body,the other was a female with long blonde hair and white skin and blue eyes. Both seemed to be in their 20s I would say,so I slowly approached them and I guessed I wasn't silent enough,because with in a few seconds the male was armed and ready. "WHO'S THERE?!" the male had the weapon pointed in my direction,so I just walked out of the shadows and lifted my hands up,to show I meant no harm. "Am sorry to disturb your campfire,but if you could please put your weapon down,and answer my question." the male did as I asked as he lowered the weapon,but still had it in his grasp,"what do you want?" I lowered my hands down and answered "where am I and if you could please point me in the direction to the nearest town,i will be on my way." I waited as he went to talk with the female before responding "Well to answer your first question,you in the state of California,and the closest town is that way and it's called Jump City." he pointed to a certain direction. "And If you want here's a map and compasses,just in case you get lost again." he then approached me and handed me the two items. "Thank you and have a good night rest." and with that I left,and began to head towards Jump City.

_So how was that it was it bad or ok? Well it was a pretty short chapter in my opinion. But more is soon to come I promise! By the way there is a PARING in this story which are ROBxRae,JUST THROWING THAT OUT THERE. But as always please Review and Rate and have a great day._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well hello guys and galls! Well here is chapter 4 for The Rain That Follows A Raven. Well let me know how am doing by R&R! And as always have a great day!_

Rain's POV continued...

Based on the moon's position it was around 10:00 at night. I had been walking for a good 4 miles,before I took a rest under a roadside light post. My mind soon to begin thinking about what my sister would be like,would she be just like me or completely different? I was a person would,would but others in front of me,and if that sounds like am selfish,let me explain. If it was a life or death situation,i would end up giving my life for them,so I hope that makes more sense. Or could she be a girl who is shy, or happy or just a jerk? Well as these thoughts came to my head,my thoughts soon found a way to lull me to sleep as my eyes begin to close.

Third Person POV

Nighttime has happened in Jump City,and as always Crime has happened in the city as well,and as always the Teen Titans were on the scene. The villain that the Titans face tonight is no other than Red X,who would always be a tough one to tackle. The so called Thief was up to no good as usual. Red X had infiltrated Wayne Enterprises, he had stolen the latest tech for his uses,but as he was escaping the Titans were ready and Waiting.

Red X POV

I had made it to the roof of Wayne Enterprises,and waiting for me was my Titans. "Well look who we got here,the Teen Titans" I said, "You wait as well give up,because I always find a way out,isn't that right Robin?" I grinned behind my mask as the words left my mouth,"The only place your going is behind bars" he growled. "Well then show me what you got then kiddies" then I found myself in hand to hand combat with Robin,then he laid a good hit on the side of my chest. Then I felt the starbolts,that came from Starfire,which all had hit there target. I was able to dodge the attacks form cyborg and beast boy,and raven. I looked at the gadget I had in hand,which was a Thermal Blade. Soon a grin found it's way to my face,as I activated. "Well let's see what this can do" as I stared at robin,and charged forward all though the boy wonder was quick,i was faster. I landed a good hit on his shoulder,when my attack was done he fell to his knees,with a hand over his wound. "Ouch that looks like it hurt really bad,i like that." Soon his fellow bird was at his side,as the others sent their attacks. As I dodged them,i jumped down to the next rooftop. "Well if you guys don't mind,i be on my way,it was nice to beat yall again."and with that said I disappeared into the night.

Robin's POV

_why does that slime always get away,dam it! Dam that guy to hell those were the thoughts that ran through my head. I almost didn't noticed the voice that was calling me._ " HEY robin are you okay?" I looked up to see raven's face which as always showed no emotion, "yea I'm fine rae..." I lied and I should have known better than to lie to raven,ever since she went in my mind,we have a mental bond where she can read my thoughts,and I can read hers but I don't tend to do that. "Your lying robin,now let me see your shoulder." I didn't resist so I let her examine my arm,"well Red X sure did get you,a good 1 inch cut to be exact,well for now all I can do is stop the bleeding." I just nodded in response as she moved her hands over my wound,and begin tog glow light blue. "done,but don't move your arm as much,or you'll end up reopening the wound." she said " I'll try not to." soon the others had arrived. "did you guys get him?" I looked at them,cyborg being the first to speak "no,he slipped away again." I muttered under my breath "he always gets away." Well we all just heading for the tower,when we arrived I was sent to the infirmary. There cyborg attended to my wounds,when he was done I looked around,wondered what the time was,it was around 10:00. Everyone had fallen asleep beast boy being the first,then starfire and cyborg. Me on the other hand didn't sleep till 12:00,sleeping ;ate had become a habit of my,because being leader isn't easy as it sounds. Raven on the other hand,well to be honest I never no when she sleeps,but if she didn't we would tend to talk or just leave each other to our own business. So as I walked from my room to the main room,i heard a voice in my head as I passsed by Raven's room._ Hey bird brain,don't you think you should get some sleep. _ I grinned _why aren't you asleep then raven? Maybe because a certain traffic light,won't stop stomping around in the halls,then maybe I could sleep. _I laughed at that. _Fine i'll go to sleep then,good night. _I turned to walk then heard her door open and say "Night bird boy."

_Well how was that I thing I did a pretty good job,it was a pretty long chapter in my opinion. Well anyway if you guys the readers,or who ever is read could R & R. Also don't worry soon Rain will meet the Titans,JUST BE PATIENCE GUYS. And as always have a great day. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Well hello again on this very sunny monday! Well I just want to say thanks to all those people,who did give me a review! SO HERE WE ARE CHAPTER 5! Enjoy and as always have a great day._

Rain's POV

"hey hey dude are you ok?" the voice kept saying over and over like that was all it could say ,as if were a robot. I opened one eye to see who it was,and I saw a black haired male with brown eyes,behind a pair of glasses and had tanned skin,wear a white shirt and black shorts. By the looks of it I would guess he would be in his 20s, or he was still a teenager, he again than repeated the same 6 words " hey hey dude are you ok?"can't you say anything else dude , I then opened both my eyes and said "yea am fine,but who are you ?" I then got up on both my feet and began to look at my surroundings,i was beside a old road that was surrounded by oak trees, it was daytime i then looked at the man as he stuck out his hand to me,and said "Well now that your up,I'll introduced myself my name is Josh,what is yours? I didn't reach out to shake his hand,but I did tell him my real name besides Rain "my name is Jason Roth,nice to meet you Josh correct?" he then but his hand down . "well nice to meet you to Jason,so do you mind telling me how you ending up here" he gestured his hand around the place. "well it's a long story that I don't think you could understand." he than gave me a look before answering "well I could try to understand,believe it or not I have heard some of the strangest stories out there,so I think I could understand your story." "Even if you did i still won't tell alright,but if you could help me with one thing I would appreciate it." I said. Soon enough I find myself in a truck with the guy as we drove to Jump City,he would try to start a conversation but I would always kill it. I just spent most of the time looking out the window staring at nature itself. I soon noticed a sign that said "Jump City 10 Miles Away",just seeing that brought relief to me. "So your not from around these parts are you?" said Josh "No I am not,what made you think that." I said with a little sarcasm in my voice. "Well you a wearing a cloak,your skin is grey, you got purple hair,so yea you don't look like your from here." he said I gave him one of my famous death glares,"thanks for not hurting my feelings" I said and with that the conversation ended. He then turned on the radio and a song played,a song I was very familiar with it was Linkin Park's "When They Come For Me." Soon I found myself singing the song in my head

Yeah,  
I am not a pattern to be followed  
The pill that I'm on is a tough one to swallow  
I'm not a criminal, not a role model  
Not a born leader I'm a tough act to follow  
I am not the fortune and the fame  
Nor the same person telling you to forfeit the game  
I came in the ring like a dog on a chain  
And I found out the underbelly's sicker than it seems  
And its seems ugly but it can get worse  
'Cause even a blueprint is a gift and a curse  
'Cause once you got a theory of how the thing works  
Everybody wants the next thing to be just like the first  
And I'm not a robot  
I'm not a monkey  
I will not dance even if the beat's funky  
Opposite of lazy far from a punk  
Ya'll ought to stop talking start trying to catch up motherf*cker!  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Lauryn said money change a situation  
Big said it increase the complication  
Kane said don't step I ain't the one  
Chuck said that uzi weigh a motherf*ckin' ton  
And I'm just a student of the game that they taught me  
Rockin' every stage in every place that it brought me  
I'm awfully underrated but came here to correct it  
And so it ain't mistaken I'ma state it for the record  
I am the opposite of wack opposite of weak  
opposite of slack synonym of heat  
synonym of crack closest to a peak  
Far from a punk  
Ya'll ought to stop talking start trying to catch up motherf*cker!  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Oh, When they come for me come for me I'll be gone  
Oh, When they come for me come for me I'll be gone  
Oh, When they come for me come for me I'll be gone  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!  
Aaaahhhhh...  
And all the people say  
Aaaahhhhh...  
Try to catch up motherf*cker!

_AUTHOR NOTE (SORRY FOR THE LANGAUGE GUYS)]_

Soon the song ended and as it ended the car came to a stop and, then Josh said "well here we are Jump City,hope you find who your looking for." I got out of car and thanked him for helping me,as I stared off into the horizon of Jump. My adventure begins now those were the thoughts I had as I walked down to the city. Soon I thought soon i'll find you Raven.

_END OF CHAPTER 5. Well if you guys could give me a RATE & REVEIW that would be nice. BTW sorry for foul lagauge,but hey everybody has their own taste of music. And as always have a great day! Signed DARKRAIN1999_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Greetings from DarkRain1999, and here is Chapter 6 for "The Rain That Follows a Raven". I'll give a hint in this chapter. Rain WILL meet the titans! Also I have a partner who will help me along the way, so credits to him.

[I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY]

Rain's POV

"Jump City, so this is what it looks like" I said as I blankly stared at all the buildings, some were towers and others were like a doorstep compared to the rest. The city did have many interesting things to offer. I would often take swift glances through the store windows. Stores that were filled with technology, I had no idea what they were and how they worked. However there was one store that caught my eye. The store was named 'Books-A-Million'.

"Wow. That's a cheesy name for a bookstore," I muttered to myself as I pulled the store door open.

As I entered the store, it had a silent, but peaceful but creepy atmosphere all at the same time. The walls were coated with a cream like color, and the floor was a polished wood that light reflected off. I began walking around looking for the mystery and poems section, the store was true to its name 'cause it was freaking huge. It was a giant corn maze trying to find the section I was looking for. When I did I thought I would never see the sun again. It was like Heaven but just filled with books, tons of them, a sea of books. So I started eagerly through the stocked shelves. I found a book that was filled with poems written by Edgar Allan Poe. I took the book and found a chair and peeled open the book and I began my unbreakable trance with the book. About an hour to an hour and hour a half, I heard I a voice.

"So you're a fan of Edgar Allen Poe huh?" I broke the trance from my book to see no other Josh himself again.

"What are you doing here," I asked returning my attention to the book in my hands.

"I work here sir," he replied as he took a seat next to me. Awkward silence filled the oxygen for a good 2 minutes. I really did enjoy those 2 minutes of peace, till he broke it with his voice. Like a hammer crashing down on a piece of glass.

"I thought you were looking for someone," he questioned me as he gave me a look. I saw it out the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I still am. I'm just taking a little break," I said as I set the book down, and got up, to return it to its original place. Josh followed me as I made my way out of the store, and during that time, showered me with questions and a bunch of other stuff.

"So have you found who you're looking for yet?" He asked.

"No, I have not found them yet," I responded calmly.

"So do you need help finding them?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes, I am sure," he began to annoy me.

"Hmm. I am beginning to think you don't me around," he said with a grin.

"What could possibly make you think that?" I said with my statement dripping with sarcasm.

As I made my way to the door a loud ringing began. I ran out the door and turned my attention to the direction of the sound was coming from. The sound was coming from bank. In front of it was an illegally, badly parked yellow truck 'H.I.V.E' was painted on one of the sides. Three members loaded bags of cash in to the back of the truck. One member had bright pink hair with dark purple gothic clothing her skin tone matched mine, she stood on the vehicle. Another was a small child with a jetpack like device on his back. It had a big 'G' on the back of it. He was a small Caucasian child that looked as if he was six-years-old. The jetpack had six large legs sticking out of each side. It held him up; he was also wearing a dark green hoodie. Another was a tall almost Titan sized man with hazel long hair that reached his shoulder; he was also wearing yellow sumo like clothing.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"Those guys are called the HIVE 5," he answered my question, and began pointing to them telling me their names.

"Jinx is the leader; she is on the top of the truck. The Titan sized man over there is Mammoth. The short one with the jetpack thing is Gizmo."

"Are you just going to stand there?!" He yelled at me with a serious look painted across his face.

"Well what do you expect me to do then?" I asked with cockiness smelling in voice.

"Well don't you have super powers?" he asked staring me in the eye.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well use them dude!"

I sighed as I proceeded to approach them; Gizmo was the first to notice my appearance.

"Hey look guys! It's a Titan" he had a very high-pitched voice for his age. Soon the others turned their attention to me, and soon Jinx began to hurl pink energy bolts. I swiftly dodged them as fast as I could; only to see Gizmo's spider legs towering over me. I grabbed for my knife, I grabbed it in time for the knife to collide with one of the spider legs that belonged to Gizmo. I summoned the power of my black aura then blasted one of the legs to make him lose his equilibrium. I continued to rapidly blast the legs, until he only had one leg left.

Then I saw a giant shadow over my figure; I looked up to see Mammoth ready to pound me. But suddenly, a red and yellow disk flew over my head; it had an 'R' printed on it. I was sent a few feet away from the explosion, and I landed on the pavement. A strange green color teenager approached me; his hair was also green color.

"Hey dude! You okay?" His voice sounded like a real teenager. He was dressed in a black and purple outfit. I got up and said.

"Yeah, I think I am. Who threw that thing anyway? Who are you?"

I then took a look at my surroundings; I saw 4 others who were locked in combat with the HIVE. One had colors like a traffic light, and wore a mask. His hair was spiked up and glossy with hair gel. Another one was a Cyborg, and was in combat with Gizmo. There were to females flying locked in combat with Mammoth. I began to help the Titans in battle.

Third POV

Robin dodged another punch from Mammoth; providing a right-hook counter to his face. Robin back-flipped a few feet in front of him to avoid harm. Mammoth charged toward Robin with break-neck speed; Robin only side stepped him. Cyborg ran toward him and picked him up and threw it him at the truck. Mammoth recovered quickly and ran toward Cyborg only to deliver a left punch to his face. Mammoth did a backflip from the impact of the punch; he still landed on his feet. Robin and Cyborg stood beside each other, and looked each other in the eye.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom," Robin said.

"You know I have it," Cyborg replied.

Cyborg's right hand began to for in to some type of cannon that seemed painful, but quite harmless in the end. It omitted a powering up sound and the inside began to turn a bright blue. Robin grabbed his disk, and they both ran toward their opponent.

"Sonic boom!" they both yelled. The disk had exploded upon contact with the tech of Cyborg. It blew back Mammoth in to a building. He flew in to a building, below ground, and fell to the ground. He was definitely unconscious.

Meanwhile Raven was in a tuff mortal combat with Jinx. Jinx threw lots of punches toward Raven; she hoped one would land to put Raven out. Raven responded with her she would use her powers to block it, and dodge. Raven decided to use an air attack. She floated above, and began to yell her often used mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled.

Lots of things flew toward Jinx. Light poles, bricks from the broken wall that contained Mammoth. She back flipped them all, but what she wasn't expecting was a light pole behind her to whack her in her head. She fell unconscious.

Starfire was still in combat with Gizmo, who was on top of the truck. Starfire was flying in the air. Gizmo did his best to dodge the deadly Starbolts. Two fire blasters appeared out of the shoulder area of the gadget. Blasters began to target Starfire, and it fired at her. Only her for to dodge them stylishly after the blasters had to recharge, Starfire flew directly at Gizmo, he eyes were a bright green. She used her laser eyes to blast him off of the truck. He fell on the backpack and static and smoke emanated from it.

Raven used her telepathy to put all of them unconscious in a line, so the Police would be able to take them to jail.

Rain's POV

The green boy was accompanying me for the whole battle, which wasn't very long. We stood in awkward silence what long. The 4 victors came over to talk to me.

"By the way, my name is Beast Boy," He said in a confident voice. The police came and took the troubled teenagers to jail, or at least I assume. The traffic light approached me.

"Hey, sorry about that earlier, I didn't mean to harm you, my name is Robin," he said slyly.

"My name is Rain, and no need to apologize for what you did was necessary at the moment," he gave me a smile.

"Let me introduce you to the team," he replied. As he began to call their names one by one, the first one was Cyborg.

"Hey, nice to meet you Rain, and thanks for the help with Gizmo, my name is Cyborg ironic huh?" As he finished he offered me a hand shake and I gladly accepted.

"It was nice to meet you too." Then came an orange colored girl.

"This is..." Robin was about to finish but the girl spoke first.

"My name is Starfire; oh it is so joyous to meet a new friend!" She then gave me a bone fracturing bear hug. This girl was strong like an ox.

"Um…Star…Fire…you're…crushing me!" I said as I gasped for air to fill my lungs.

"Oh, I am sorry, are you okay friend Rain correct is it not?" she said as she released me from her tight grip. I took deep breaths, before regaining my composure.

"Yeah, sorry about Starfire, she is the most energetic one of the team." Robin said as we made our way to the blue hooded girl.

"The last member of the Titans is Raven". My mind had blown when I heard the word 'Raven'.

"This is it. It has been 14 years and now I finally get to meet my sister. What do I want to say, come on Rain, think, think!"

Authors Note(A/N): Well that's how I'll end this chapter, so how was it? Was it AMAZING or just down right stupid? Please let me know and as always have a Great Day. Credit To my partner for editing this chapter a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 is Here! Well greetings from DarkRain1999. Chapter 7 well I just want to say thank you to all those,people who took the time to read my story. So here is Chapter 7 enjoy and as Always Have a Great Day!_

_ Rain's Point of View Continued.._

What do I say,aw come on Rain think think dam it! As I was so busy talking to myself that I failed to hear Robin voice,calling me. "um Rain are you in there? Earth to Rain can you hear?" he said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I guess I was pretty lost,because they had to knock me on the head to bring me back to reality. "Hey what was that for!" I growled as I rubbed my head. "Well you didn't seem to respond to your name so I had to hit you,to bring you back from where ever you where." he said. Then a loud growl emitted from Beast Boy,GRRROWWL! We then all turned our attention to Beast Boy . "Was that your stomach?" I asked a little shocked that a stomach could make a sound that loud. "Yea, we kinda didn't get to eat breakfast before we came here." Beast Boy said sheepishly. Then another growl but it was a small faint one,and it came from Starfire. "Friends we can all introduce ourselves too friend Rain later correct?" She said with a big smile plastered across her face. "Well I guess we can do that,if that's alright with Rain." Robin said as he turned his attention to the others,then me I just nodded in response to his question. "Great now what are we waiting for let's go." said a very excited Beast Boy as he eagerly made his way to a car. I then noticed that I wouldn't fit in the car,cause it was only designed for 5 people. "So um where are you guys going exactly?" I asked as the all began to pile into the car. "We're heading home,it's a.." Robin was again about to finish but was cut off by Raven. "a giant T shaped tower on a island,that way." as she pointed to the south,with her face buried in a book,so I couldn't see her. Well if she was my sister,we definitely acted the same in some ways than others. "um well thanks I'll meet you guys there I guess." I said as I pulled up my hood . "No problem." she said in a monotone voice, I smirked under my hood,then my mind went losse as I began to talk to her. "Um by the way my name is Rain and you are Raven correct?" I didn't face her but just waited for her answer. "Yea that is correct , Rain. "Then the car's engine turned on and then it began to drive off. So with that short conversation finished, I headed for the rooftops and began to run,jump,dodge and climb my way through the never ending rooftops of Jump City,but little did I know that a pair of amethyst eyes were watching me.

_Raven's Point of Veiw_

There's something about that guy,that well makes me feel at home. Why do I feel like I know him,do I know him I mean I only know his name and we have all just met him. So how could I possiably know him. Well let's think first, his name is Rain, he has pale gray skin like my own,the color of his eyes are the same as mine, same hair color just his is shorter than mine. So let's see your in earth and last time I checked you don't tend to find a lot of pale skinned people out there. So could it even be possible that he is my brother, cause lately I have been getting visions,and these visions are about my past. Well we just going to have to find out ourselves aren't we. That was all that was running through my head as I continued to watch him jump,run,dodge and climb through the rooftops of Jump City. "hey Rae I was just wondering is that guy related to you?" said Cyborg "Just keep your eyes focused on the road Cy." I said as I brushed his question off and continued to pretend to read my book,but I my mind I continued to wonder who Rain was.

_Well that is it for chapter 7,so how was it good or bad? Let me know by a nice,old review. And as always have a great day of ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Well here we are good old Chapter 8. Well hope you enjoy it. Give me your feedback on the story is it good? Ok? Or bad? Let me know by a review. And as Always have a great day._

Third POV

At Titans Tower the T-car had just pulled up in front of the tower,as Cyborg left to go park the T-car. As the titans emptied out of the T-car,they noticed that Rain was not anywhere to be found.

"So where is friend Rain,Robin?" Starfire asked the boy wonder, Robin scratch his head scanning the surrounding area looking for Rain.

"I honestly don't know where he is Star?" "Do you think he got lost?" as he looked at his teammates.

"Let's hope not,cause I got plans dude." said Beast Boy as he crossed his arms.

"Yea like eating Tofu and watching a tv screen,playing a pointless video game is plans." said a very annoyed Raven,as she whacked Beast Boy upside his green head."WHAT THE HECK RAVEN?"yelled Beast Boy as he rubbed his head She didn't say anything to Beast boy but turned around and faced the others "You guys go inside,I'll wait for him here" as she turned back around and sat down on the ground and pulled out her book. "Are you sure I mean I can wait for him instead,if you want?" Robin said. As Raven took her eyes off her book and glared at Robin,which sent a sudden chill down his back. "I said I would wait for him,not you ok." she said it as sweetly as she could before returning her attention back to her book. So the others just left into the Tower as Raven sat there in the grass with the sun's rays coming down and touching her pale skin, and as always the fellow male bird was watching her. Robin was developing feelings for her,but he found no way of telling her. For the boy wonder had not found the courage to ask,but soon he would soon.

Rain's POV

I had lost sight of the others,so I began to wander through the rooftops of Jump City. I stared off into the horizon as my amethyst eyes,scanned in search of the T shaped tower. So when I couldn't seem to find the tower from where I was, I ran in search of a bigger building to get a better view of the City. So as I was climbing my way to the rooftop of a building called Wayne Enterprises, a voice came into my head saying _ Have you found her yet Rain? _The voice sounded to be in pain, I was quick in remembering who the voice belonged to,it was my mother Arella. _Mom is that you,and what's wrong are you ok? Are you hurt? _I began to talk to her threw my mind.

_I am fine son,but have you found your sister yet? Yes I have her name is Raven correct? Yes it is. So am I to return now,cause you said to not return until you call me. No no do not come back,you are not ready not yet. Ready? Ready for what? For the fight that awaits you between you and your father. My father,but I don't have a father you said he died when I was a baby. No Rain that was a lie,your father is Trigon he... well he is your father Rain. _

My father Trigon..but how can that be am no monster,right? I soon remembered from a book I read that Trigon the Terrible was a powerful Demon who cared for no mortal,his only purpose was to kill and conquer. But how could I be his son and how could Raven be his daughter. My mind ran wild with these thoughts. _ Rain I know your confused,but trust me in time you will learn. How can I trust you,you hid my past from me and why now,why didn't you tell me earlier why? The reason why I didn't tell you is cause at the age you were at you wouldn't understand, I wanted you to live a life of happiness like any other child would. I didn't want you to know that you were a demon inside,i didn't want you to care that burden,that your sister carries now..._

Silence filled the my mind as I waited for her voice, _Mom mom are you there? _No answer. So with that brief conversation ended I continued to the top and I noticed the tears I had in my eyes,i wiped them away. So as I got closer and closer to the top,a giant T shaped tower appeared piece after piece till it was clearly visible in the horizon. "huh? Will you look at that Raven was right,it is a giant T shaped tower." I smiled remembering that comment from her. So I made my way down to the lower rooftops and made my way there. What was mom talking about "the fight against my father" but only time and fate hold the answer to that. In a few minutes I found myself in front of the ocean,which was the only thing that stopped me from reaching the tower. So I focused my aura and soon my feet began to levitate a few feet,off the ground and when I finally had a secured grip on my aura. I opened my eyes and began to fly to the tower, and as always I didn't look down for my fear heights. As I approached the island I began to lose slight control off my aura,and I soon fell to the ground luckily no one was around to see my embarrassment. I then rose to my feet and dusted myself off. I then noticed how colossal the tower really was, I mean it was huge. It looked as if it were only a few inches away from touching the clouds, I was also impressed on the structure of the building it seemed to be made of well made steel. So I began to walk around the island in search for the main entrance to the tower,but as I was walking around a voice called my name "over here Rain." I turned around to see Raven with her hood on,just like me just standing there and with the door right behind here and a book in her hand,was she waiting for me. She then came closer to me and every step she took was like a lifetime to me. Then she was right in front of me and to my surprise she was shorter than me by 2 inches or 1 ½ inches. I really did wish she take off that hood so I could see her,but who am I to talk after all I was wearing my hood as well.

_ Raven's POV_

I stood there right in front of Rain and to my surprise he was taller by a few inches. We didn't make eye contact at all. Dead silence had filled the air,as we both stood there,till I broke it with my voice. "If I may ask where did you come from?" as I asked I made eye contact with him. He had the same eyes as my own amethyst eyes,same dark purple hair and same pale gray skin. "Am from Azrath,and where are you from if I may ask?" he said. "Same am from Azrath as well." I replied quickly and a breeze blew by that knocked both our hoods down. So there we were standing in the daylight on a island,as we both just stared at each other. He broke the stare first and looked "Um Raven correct? I have to tell you something,and if you don't believe me I can explain ok." he said as he pulled his hood back up,but my hand stopped him "Just say want you need to say,i won't hurt you alright." I said as softly as I could,to show I meant no harm. He took a deep breath before saying anything. "Raven I am … well your brother,and if you don't believe me I can explain." he said. My mind had blown how could I have a brother, Trigon always said that I was his only child but now Rain shows up,saying he is my brother. Dead silence filled the air, I didn't know what to say my mind was just blown. I could feel his emotions radiating off him,he was feeling scared and I could understand why,cause if I was in his shoes I would be scared as well. So I gathered my mind back together,and opened my month to say something.

_Well how was that I left you guys on a cliffhanger,but don't fret my reader for an update is soon to come. So just remain patient,and also give my a nice old review & follow & Favorite if you can. So now I say "And as Always have a great day." _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again my friends,this is DarkRain1999 and I deliver to you chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoy it let me know by,giving me a review or message me. Now here comes my favorite quote "And as always have a great day." ENJOY :) _

_ Rain's POV_

Dead silence filled the air for what seemed like eternity, I said it and now I just stand here staring and waiting. "I understand if you don't believe me,cause if I were in your shoes I would feel the same and I can explain everything I promise. " I said just to break the silence and offer her some comfort. "Explain to me later,but for now let's go inside the others are waiting for you." she said as she raised her hood to hide her face,and turned and proceeded towards the door, I followed her. We stood there inside the elevator in awkward silence, so the only sound was the sound of the elevator's constant ding,as we passed a floor. So my mother's voice came back to me and only said 4 simple words, _Give her the letter. _So I reached inside my bag as I searched through it for the letter,when I found it I pulled it out. "Um mom wanted you to have this." as I offered her the letter as I looked at her.

"Mom?" she asked curiosity was in her voice.

"Yea mom,what you don't know here?" I replied

"Well my father said that she died,when I was only 3 years old." she said as she took the letter from my hand and studied it,as if it were any ancient artifact. Then the elevator came to a sudden halt ,as the doors opened to a long almost pitch black hallway. "Is it always this dark around here?" I asked "Yea,but it makes me feel comfortable." she said as she walked down the hall. As we walked through the halls I notice of the signs on each door "Starfire" "Rec Room" " Garage " "Beast Boy" "Robin" "Crime lab." I was to busy looking around that I nearly bumped into Raven as she stopped in front of a room with her name on it,she then faced me and said "The others are down that way." as she pointed down in a direction. "Aren't you coming along " I asked "No I got to deal with something,but I'll be there later." as she typed in a pass code and the door opened and closed. I then continued to walk down the hall to the two doors. "Here I go." I whispered to myself,as the doors opened. To reveal the titans,Cyborg was wearing a chef hat and an apron, near the stove flipped waffles into the air as the landed on large sliver plate. "Cyborg's world famous waffles are done,so come and get it!" yelled a happy Cyborg. Then I saw Beast Boy who jumped from where he sat on the couch to the table. As he loaded he plate with waffles,and went to a cabinet with a lock and pulled out some Tofu. Starfire was thee first to noticed my presence "Oh there you are friend Rain,care to join us it the eating of waffles?" she asked with a smile. My stomach sent a growl which only could mean one thing, NEED FOOD!

"Yea I am hungry." I said as I approached the table. "Well then here you go" said Cyborg as he extended his hand and,handed me a plate loaded down with waffles. I took my seat next to Beast Boy and Starfire and began to devoured the waffles which were pretty darn good. "Hey wait where's Raven?" Robin said with his emotion of worry,that was radiating off him, "She's in her room,why do you ask?" I said with a curious look on my face,cause I felt two emotions coming off Robin. One was worry and love.,so I thought the Boy wonder has feelings for my sister this should be interesting. "Oh well I'm going to go check on her." said Robin as he got up from the table and left into the hall.

_ Raven's POV_

_So I know this is happening very fast,dear but Rain is your brother and I am your mother. Don't belive everything the Trigon told you ok,cause you do have a family your not alone. I only wish I could see what you have become,but don't worry time will reunite us soon. I love you both._

_-Signed Arella_

Tears had formed upon my eyes,as I finished reading the letter I wiped them away. So I do have a family, I do have a mother and brother I was never alone at all. I put the letter on my bed as I checked the envelope to,see if there was anything else inside. There was I pulled out a picture,it was definitively an old one too. It was a picture of me at the age of 3 and my mother Arella and a baby was in her arms,which I assumed was Rain and the background was in a hallway. The photo was taken outside for I saw trees and the gray sky of Aazrth. So this is my family I thought, a smile formed upon my lips. As I looked at the picture, 3 knocks banged on my door. I rose from my bed and approached the door as I pulled my hood up,and opened a small crack as i usually do,and standing there was the boy wonder himself. "Hey I was just wondering if you were coming to breakfast?" he said. I guess my tears had stained m pale cheeks for he noticed it. "Have you been crying?" he asked with a concern look plastered on his face. "Yea,but it was for a good reason it's nothing to worry about, i'll be out in a few." I said as closed the door,but the boy wonder stopped it with his boot. "umm Raven I sorta want to... um.. ask...ummm." he stuttered like he was being choked or something. "Maybe if you speak clearly I can understand you." I suggested "umm...n-nevermind...I'll see you there then." he said as he removed his foot and allowed the door to close. Dam it Robin I thought, cause over time my small crush on Robin has grown,but I just don't know how to say it to him. I sighed at the thought and got myself cleaned up before I headed to breakfast. As I headed for the showers to get cleaned up.

_Robin's POV_

_Dam it, dam it Robin how hard is it to ask out a girl. You have done it a lot in the past with no problems,so why is it so hard to ask now? _I thought as I mentally slapped myself for messing up again,on asking Raven out to a date. I mean I have tried to ask her out a couple of times,but evrytime I always stutter on my words,so I end up sounded like a complete idoit. How am I ever going to tell her how I feel about her with stuttering. "Maybe you just need some help." a voice said from the shadows. "Who are you?" I asked as I went into my fighting stance. "Calm down it's me Rain,not some terrorist." said Rain as he raised his hands up and, stepped out of the shadows. I relaxed before I realized something "were you reading my mind?! " I hissed. "Sort of ,but anyway thats not the topic here." he said as he pulled his hood down. "So you like my sister, yes or no? And be honest about it." he said as he crossed his arms. "Yea I do have a crush on her." I said as I blushed. "Ok then so why haven't you asked her yet then?" he replied "Rain I don't know how to ask her.." I was about to finish till I heard her voice. "ask her what?" we both turned around to see Raven wear her white cloak and leotard. "Ask who what Robin?" she said with a small grin on her lips. "Nothing,important really." Rain said and they god he did,cause I basically froze up. "Ok then,well shouldn't we be with the others in there." she said as she pointed a finger at the door to the main room. "Yea" said Rain as he walked off into the main room and Raven followed but stopped and faced me,"You coming or are you just going to stand there bird brain?" she said "Yea yea I'm coming." I replied as I walked into the main room as well.

Noticing Rain as he was led outside by Raven, I saw them have a conversation but,tried my best not to eavesdrop in the conversation. Maybe just maybe Rain can help me with my problem,maybe I thought hoping that he didn't read my mind nor Raven.

_ Rain's POV_

"Hey Rain can I talk to you in private for a moment?" said Raven as she led me outside on the porch,which I was surprised the tower had one. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I waited for her to answer. "Tell me about yourself little brother, tell me about mom." she asked as a small smile appeared on her face. "Well let's eat first cause it is a long story, ok?" I said with a smile on my face.

_So how was it guys let me know by typing in that box below,Thanks. Also thanks to those people who view my story, i appreciate it very much. Also I wish everyone a very Happy Thanksgiving, for I am very thankful of my readers and supports. Now I end this with my favorite quote "And as always have a great day." _

_Signed - DarkRain1999_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 is here and Chapters 11 & 12 will be up before the Thanksgiving break is over. _

_(Also I have a tiny request from my viewers, if there are any artist out there reading. I ask if you could draw up a picture of Rain and Raven to match the story , so that it can be used for the book cover for the story. I will give you all the credit the artist deserves,so just throwing that out there.) _

_Now as always have a great day and enjoy._

_ Rain's POV _

We had just finished breakfast and me and raven and the others were on the roof, em and raven were talking while the others were playing volleyball.

"so now that i've told you all about me and mom,it's only fair that you tell me about yourself sis." I said i had just finished informing raven about myself and telling her a bit of info on our mother.

"well i really don't have a lot of interesting things to talk about." she said as she shrugged her shoulders in response to my statement.

"well it doesn't matter to me if you have anything interesting to say or not, i just want to know my sister a bit more." I said as i gave her a smile. "ok if you really want to know me a bit,i tell but don't go spreading it around or i'll send you to another dimension." she said "promise." I said as i raised my left hand. "well i guess i'll tell you my real name,which is rachel raven roth." and from there we spent about any hour or more,just learning about her. During that i began remembering what mom said _i didn't want you to carry that burden that your sister carries,_ and as i listened to my sister as she told me more of her dark past,i understood what burden she carried.

"so yea that's my life story." she said shyly

"i never knew you had such a hard life growing up." I said softly "

"yea i did,but it doesn't matter anymore cause things like that happen for a reason ." she replied as she rose to her feet.

"hey rae watch out!" Yelled robin as the volleyball came soaring through the air,but stopped only a few inches away from her. The ball was surrounded by black aura ,and was shot back into the arms of the boy wonder. "thanks" he coughed. "well i'll be in my room if you guys need me" said raven as she left towards the doors, and disappeared into the dark hallway. I sat there in silence for a moment and my eyes closed, and during that moment i heard a voice the soft angel like voice of my mother.

_Rain listen to me i don't have much time . So listen carefully. You need to prepare yourself mentally and physically for time is running out. Learn from your sister. Train yourself for the destiny awaits you. Trigon awaits you. Then an image appeared in my mind, it was my village well what was left of it. All i saw was a wasteland of fire,smoke and the dead, i saw the people of my home locked in battle with demons,the demons of trigon to be exact. Then a image of trigon appeared "now you die my son." he said menacingly and then lifted a sword above his head,ready to strike me down. Then a shadow._

I opened my eyes to see the bright sun,which brought relief to me. My heart though was racing from the vision i had. Just remembering those images of my home of my fate,gave me the chills was that my destiny,to die for my home just like that. " how could i just die and let trigon win." I said as my hands turned into fists of anger , "i won't let that happen,that's not what i was destined for." I said "train and learn prepare yourself rain." I said as i rose to my feet and took in deep breaths of air to calm my emotions. Then the alarm rang which broke the peace and i saw the others run down the steps into the tower,all the way to the main room, i followed. Everyone was present and staring at the tv screen. "it's red x again" growled robin i felt his emotion of anger coming off of him. "titans go!" He shouted as we all headed to the scene.

Third pov

Red x was inside of jump city jewelry , "all right people just load the bag and no one gets hurt, simple right." said red. The people listened as they loaded wads of cash and priceless jewels,into the bag. "that will do from now." said red as put the bag over his shoulder only to see a red and yellow disk coming straight at him. He swiftly dodge it with ease,but it exploded which sent he flying a few feet. "well if it isn't bird boy." mocked red as he rose from his feet,looking for the bag of riches he dropped due to the explosion "there you are my baby." said red as he reached for the bag,but it was covered in black aura and lifted into the air by raven "looking for this." she said. Then the other titans appeared one by one. "so see you brought company with you." said red as he pulled out his thermal blade out, "no who should i use this on now?" He said with a grin on his face. "titans go!" Yelled robin as he charged at red x first with his bo-staff. Red x blocked it with his arm and swung the blade at robin's head,but luckily he ducked it in time. Robin then kicked red x in the gut sending him back,only to be knock into the air like a ball by a green ram,which was beast boy. Red x then dug his blade into the ceiling wall,then he looked down at the titans,and jumped towards the window that he came through. "oh no you don't!" Said both cyborg and starfire. Both cyborg and starfire fired bolts of energy at the thief. Red x saw the attack out of the corner o f his eye. And used his blade to reflect their attacks and send them back to it's attackers. Then in a flash rain jumped in front of his teammates and used his lucky knife to reflect to reflect the energy bolts back, and one of them had a direct hit on red x sending him to the ground.

"well you guys didn't tell me about the new guy in town. " said red x as he slowly rose from his feet. " yea nice to meet you to." said rain as he glared directly at red x. "lucky shot though kid,it won't happen again." said red x as he charged to rain blade in hand, and rain did the same. **Clang **the sound of metal clashing together and soon rain and red x were locked into combat. Red x raised his blade high ready to strike,but rain grabbed red x's wrist and rain jumped over him with red x's wrist in hand,which caused him to flip backwards onto the ground. Red x then spun his feet around and in a attempt to make rain fall. Red x then rose to his feet and saw rain standing there and pointing his finger up, red x looked up and saw raven jump from the roof and landed a kick on his head,which knocked him unconscious. " oh wonderful friends for we are victorious again." exclaimed a happy starfire. Robin approached red x and hand cuffed him and handed him over to the authorities.

"yea good job guys and you to rain." said robin as he held the thermal blade in his hand "now time to put this out of hands like red x.' He said as we all left the tower.

Later that day...

_Rain's pov_

"um do i really have to wear this?' I asked as raven held finished tying the blindfold to my head.

"totally dude, it helps with the surprise.' said beast boy and cyborg "now follow the sound of our voice alright." said robin. It was night time but to be exact it was 10:43 pm,we had finished dinner which was pizza and everyone was ready for bed and so was i.

So i followed the sound of their voices as,we navigated through the halls of the tower. "ok now friend rain you can remove the blindfold." said starfire "well i can't untie a knot behind my head." I said,but a raven untied it and i stood in front of a door with my name on it "rain", "welcome to the team rain" said robin as he handed me a device. Which was colored yellow and had a t in white written on it. "that's your official titan communicator,if you ever need to reach one of us." explained cyborg

"also we tried our best to make your room,feel like home." said beast boy "with a little help from your sister." said starfire. "how did you guys know we were related?" Said raven as she stared at them waiting for an answer. "um i was sort of eavesdropping in your conversation on the roof in the morning. " said beast boy as he rubbed his fingers together. Like a little child does when telling the truth to his parents. "i would expect that from you." she said. "ok well now that that's over with i'm going to bed." said beast boy as he walked off to his room. "me to friends good night." yawned a sleepy starfire as she floated of to her room. "well thanks for the room guys i really appreciate it." I said offering a small smile to the remaining titans. "no problem man also here's your pass-code 102313 ,but tomorrows your initiation into the titans." said cyborg with a big smile that could power a whole city. "initiation?" I asked

"just go to bed,you'll see what we mean tomorrow." said robin and raven at the same time, i could see the blush on raven's face. _Hmm those two do make a good couple,maybe i should help since they don't seem to know how to confront each others feelings._ I thought. "well good nights you two." as swiftly typed in the pass-code to enter,and left them in awkward silence.

Around 12:34 pm i woke up in the middle of night, i had a nightmare that spooked me very nuch. I really don't what to explain it,because it would give my the chills but i have to. In the nightmare i saw my mother lying down on the ground with stained blood,on her clothes. Then i saw the bastard i saw trigon with stained blood on his sword,laughing as he killed my sister. So where was i was i dead did i fail. Are these visions even true,what if there just trigon playing tricks with my head. I shutter at the thought of losing my mother and sister, and losing my world i grew up in losing everyone i held dear to my heart. "no i won't let that happen." I whispered as i went back to bed, for tomorrow i would train and learn and ready myself for the battle that awaits me.

_So how was that please let me know by submitting a review. Also if anyone is interested in draw the request please feel free to. I personally recommended you submit the art through ,if you have one. Now as always have a great day and a great thanksgiving for i am thankful i have you guys and girls._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 is now available to the public. Well here it is and tell me how I'm doing do far,by a good old Review from you guys and girls. _

_Now a message from our good old friend Jason Rain Roth._

_Rain: Hey guys and girls well I just wanted to remind anyone who's interested. In drawing up a book cover for the story,cause that would be nice. OK now bye. _

_Author: Now enjoy Chapter 11 and as always have a great day._

_ Rain's POV_

It was around 6:04 a.m when I woke up. I was always a early bird in the morning and the last person to fall asleep,it was a habit of mine. So I got up and looked around my room for the first time really,cause last night I was just really tired to look around my room. So the walls were coated in a midnight blue color, the color reminded me of Azarth's night sky when there was a full moon floors were covered in black carpet the,type of carpet I had no idea what type it was. The room had a closet and it's own bathroom and also a window with a view of the ocean,but the view was covered by black curtains that permitted no light to enter the room. So the room did have a creepy and mysterious atmosphere,but it did make me feel comfortable Other than that the room was pretty bare, the only things it had was basic furniture such as a pair of dressers,a desk,a couple of nightstands,a bare bookshelf and a bed. So I definitively needed to add my own personal touch to the room,so I pulled out my bag to empty out it's contents as it spilled out onto the bed.

I put the journal I had on the desk which had it's own lamp so I could write at night if I felt like it. I was able to find a picture frame which was in good condition in, one of the dresser's compartments so I put the picture of my family in it and, placed it on the nightstand beside my bed. I put my lucky knife in my belt and I placed the water container on the desk as well. I then put the leather bag in the closet. Then a knock at my door "Someone's up this early as well." I said softly. As I proceeded to the door and opened it to see my sister.

"Morning Rain." she said softly

"Morning Raven and What are you doing up so early?" I said

"I should ask you the same,but I thought you might need these." she said as she handed my a neatly folded pile of clothes. I took the pile in my own arms. As she walked into my room "So do you like your room? I painted the walls mostly." she said as she examined the room. "Yea I do. I thought Cyborg and Beast Boy helped out too." I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "They only moved the heavy stuff,such as the furniture." she stated "I would have guessed that." I said as I put the clothes on top of the dresser. "So I assume that the baby in this picture,is you." she said as she held the picture frame and looked at it. "Yea that's me. I just hope we can all be together again don't you?" I asked as I sat down next to her,as I looked at the photo. "Yea I do,but we will soon I hope. See you at breakfast." she said as she rose up from her seat and left into the halls of the tower. "Yea I hope." I whispered

I then examined the clothing and put them inside the dresser. I found a midnight-blue colored cloak and black uniform,also a couple of sweatpants and shirts. I then folded each pair and put them inside the dresser. Well I guess I should take a shower. I thought cause I went an entire 3 days without one and the smell would get worse. So I headed off into the showers and stayed there for maybe 10 or 15 minutes. I got out and decided to change into the new cloak I got. The unform had resembled Raven's uniform colors. With a midnight Blue Cloak and black spandex pants and, shirt and black boots all which looked like there were brand new. So i changed into it which was a perfect fit. I then left the comfort of my room and,headed towards the Common Room as the others called it. As I approached the doors I heard yelling between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

_Third POV_

"TOFU! AND NO MEAT!" Yelled Beast Boy as he glared at his Cybernetic friend.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO EAT YOUR FAKE MEAT!" Yelled Cyborg as the two gave each other death glares. Not breaking eye contact.

And soon the argument carried out for a while as,poor little Starfire watched her two friends argue over breakfast. As Rain entered the room. "Um what's going on Star?" said Rain as he looked at the girl. "Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy are arguing on what we should eat for Breakfast as usual" she said. Then Rain killed the argument with his voice. "HEY GUYS!" yelled Rain and soon the others went silent. "Ok now that I got your attention what's th fuss over?" asked Rain. "Well mister meat eater here thinks we should have meat,when tofu is WAY better." said a grumpy Beast Boy as he pointedas Cyborg. "For th last time NO ONE i repeat NO ONE,wants to eat fake meat stuff!" yelled Cyborg there was steam coming out of his ears. " Oh brother,well why don't you make meat Cyborg and , Beast BOY can mkae himself tofu alright?" said Rain as he looked at the two. "Fine." the both said and then peace came back into the room,and soon the two were cracking jokes here and then.

_Rain's POV_

With the argument down and dead, the morning went on with a much more peace. "Friend Rain may I ask is that a new cloak,for I have not seen you were it before." stated Starfire as she picked up my cloak. "Yea it is a new cloak." I said as I pulled me hood down. "Also Good Morning" I said as I gave her a smile. Then the doors open as Robin had walked into the room. ***Yawn*** "Morning Guys." said Robin as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good Morning to you too Robin." said Starfire as she hugged the life out of him,but she released him quick enough. "Hey Rain where's Raven?" he asked and again his emotions were rolling off him. "I would expect her to be in her room." I replied as I looked at him.

"But if you want to go get her you can go right ahead." I grinned cause I was the only one who,knew about his feelings towards her. Then the doors opened up behind him,to reveal Raven. "Morning Rae" said Robin. "Morning Robin."she said as she floated past him and made her way towards the cabinets. To make her some tea. Silence was among us for a while till Robin spoke. "Hey Rain could I talk to you for a sec." he asked as he made his way towards the door. "Sure" I replied as we made our way into the hallway.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as we stood there in silence.

"Do you think you could help me out with something?" he asked

"Let me take a guess ,is it have something to do with Raven?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yea." he said with a blush began appearing on his face.

"Fine I'll help,so what do you need help with?" I asked

"Well I've been trying to ask her on a date,but I always freeze up when I try. I was wondering if you could help me with that,since your her brother." he asked

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. So I stood there listening to his plan,and hearing the parts of where I was to be there. I offered some tips and changed the plan here and there. So that it was suited to the type like Raven.

"So when do we put this in to action?" I asked as he finished explain the plan to me.

"Um well not now,not yet but soon." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well in return I need you to train me alright?" I said as I pulled my hood up.

"Train you for what, you took down Red X so why do you need training?" asked Robin as he gave me a look.

"That infomation my friend is classified,just do what I say and "Operation:Help Robin Out" is a go." I said knowing he would say yes.

"Alright you got a deal. Help me out and I train you,but let me warn you my training can get tough." he stated,we shook hands. Then we both walked into the common room and ate breakfast with the the table was a line of sasauages,waffles,bacon and all you could think of. "Breakfast is ready ,so come and get it!" said Cyborg. So Robin took his seat next to Raven and I sat next with Starfire and we all began eating breakfast.

Later that day I was on the roof with my sister,we were both meditating and enjoy the peace and quiet that nature had to offer. She was chanting three words the entire time ,azarath metro zinthos. So me being me being the nice guy I was started the operation a little early,than planned. "So Raven I was just wondering,oh.. i don't know...do you like Robin?" I asked with one eye open,and due to the shock of it,she fell to the floor. "Come again." she asked as she looked at me with a surprised looked. "Yea you do,i knew it." I said with a laugh. "No I don't like him, i mean I have a crush on …. wait no I don't ok" she said as she caught herself on what she was about to say.

"Yea you do" I said.

"No I don't" she said

"Yup Raven likes Robin." I said as I laughed a bit. So to me this counts as a brother/sister moment to me. You know those times when,you have a crush on someone and your little or older sibling knows about it. They can't help it so like always they annoy the other sibling about it.

"So what if I do like him,it won't make a difference anyway." she said as she looked down at the ground. "What do you mean it won't make a difference." I asked with a little concern.

"Well you haven't been here for the longest time,but Robin likes Starfire not me." she said not breaking her trace from the ground. "Well your right that I haven't been here long enough,but I've learned somethings during my short 3 days here." You"ll be surprised to find out that your wrong." I said

"what are you saying. Are you saying that Robin has a crush on me?" she said and I felt her emotion of hope/happy and love coming of her. "Possibly but you have to find out on your own." I said as I closed my eyes and focused on meditating. "Rain can you please tell me what you learned?" she asked. "Sorry I made a promise." I said. "Well um Rain I want to ask you something?" she said as she played with her fingers like a child would,when scared. "I do have a crush on Robin,i just don't know what to say or do to tell him. So I was wondering well since your my brother if you could tell him for me."she said as she looked out into the ocean. "Sure,but at the same time I need help as well." I said as I stared off into the sky. "With what?" she asked as she looked at me. "Could you teach me everything you know." I said as my mind ran with the nightmare vision I had. "What for?" she asked. "I can't tell you but I would appreciate if you taught me,everything you know." I said . "ok I'll teach you then." she said.

Later that day I went to the gym or Rec Room. For my training would began today. So let me say this for 3 months my training began physically and mentally..Day after day for 4 hours I would train with Robin,and let me say this he was right about tough training. For every day I was pushed to my physical limits. I learned many new fighting techniques and styles and to use everything I had as an advantage. Also every 3 hours I would learn from my sister everything she knew. From spells to attacks to control my emotions on the field ,so I basically learn well everything. Everyday came closer and closer to my destiny,and at times visions would come to my mind. I would also have my fair share of crime fighting villains such as Slade who was Robin's most hated enemy. There would be the Hive and also Cinderblock , Control Freak, Mubo Jumbo, and many others. I also held my promise to Robin and Raven for every moment I had, I used to make them understand each others feelings,to bring them together and soon the big moment was upon us. Such as my return home to Azarth and the day Robin would take his chance.

_So that is it for chapter 11. Was it good or ehh let me know by a good old Reveiw. Also if you wondering what the heck happened at the end. Well I didn't want to write about Rain's training sop I summed it up so we could get into the action. Chapter 12 and 13 and 14 are action packed. So in total the story will be 16 chapters long. Also Rain really wants a book cover,so make his wish come true guys. Now as always have a great day._


	12. The Date of Destiny

_Chapter 12 is here,but when you click on it what does it say? _

_Yea that's right it's called :The Date of Destiny:_

_So grab yourself some snacks,cause this is going to be a long chapter_

_Also remember to leave a review and as always have a great day._

_ Rain's POV_

3 months have come and gone, 3 months of training and preparing myself for my return home,the date for today is 3/5/13. I was in my room which had changed a bit over time, I had the window taken out and I built a small platform out of wood,so that I would practice my spells and at the same time meditate if needed. I have changed over the short time period, my hair has grown out just a bit and my body has taken a toll,due to Robin's training,but my personality did change here and there, I was more dark,mysterious than ever,but I was still Rain I would have fun here and there with my friends but that's just a little bit of what's happened over the 3 month period. Now back to today,well today is a big day for Robin and Me,why is it a big day today? Well today is the day when Robin asks my sister out on a date after 3 months, And for me well it's my time to return. For as of last night I got a message from my mother to return for my destiny is upon us. So that's why it's an important day for both of us.

It was 3:00 pm on a nice,warm Tuesday,the season of spring was right around the corner after 3 long months of winter. I had just finished pack up my items into my bag, then a knock on my door. So I approached the door and opened it to see a nervous Robin.

"Take a deep breath Robin,cause you look like your going to pass out." I said as I stepped out of my room,and into the hallway.

"Yea your right,it's just that I'm really nervous. What if she rejects me?" he said. His emotions were getting on him. "I have a feeling she won't. So just calm down and just be yourself alright." I said as I put my hands on his shoulders to calm him down. He nodded as we began our walk down to Raven's room,for this was what I worked for, to set this two birds together. So there we were only a few footsteps away from getting the birds together,and in wait seemed as a mere second me and Robin stood in front of her door. "Alright well wait here." I said as I opened a black portal to teleport me inside,since I didn't know her pass code or the override code. I arrived on the other side to see my sister sitting on her bed. I approached her and offered her my hand. "You Ready?" I said. I felt her emotion of nervousness coming off her. She took a deep breath in before answering me. "Yes." she said softly as she took my hand and walked towards the door. "Just be yourself okay?' I said as I hugged her and looked her in the eye. "This is your chance." I said as I left into another portal and arrived in the hallway,and I nodded my head towards Robin which meant go for it. Then he knocked, my heart skipped a beat I think. I was just so excited,but I hid in the shadows and watched the whole thing as it unraveled before my very eyes.

_ Robin's POV_

I knocked on the door as Rain gave me the go signal. Then the door opened all the way as there stood Raven,i swear my heart skipped a beat or two. She looked amazing well she always did,but today she looked just breath taking.

"Um.. Hi Raven." I said as my face became hotter by each passing second.

"Hi." said Raven her voice always made me feel,at peace. "Alright come on Robin you can do this"said a voice I my head, it was Rain's voice. "Just ask her" he said again. "Well maybe if you stop messing inside my head I can actually try to." I said back to him in through my mind. I then returned my attention back to the subject at hand.

"Well um Raven I wanted to ask you something." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ok am listening." she said as she looked straight at me.

"Well I was wondering if you were interested on going out tonight,just you and me." I said as my face grew hotter to the point,were I felt like I was inside a volcano.

"Robin.." she said as she was practical in front of me.

"Yea." I replied

"Are you asking me out to a date?" she said as a small smile made it's way onto her face.

"Yea I am, so what do you want to go?" I said. I have never been so scared and nervous in my entire life. Yea sure I faced some of the nation's top villains such as the Joker,Slade,Bane,Red X, and even myself. So I waited for what seemed like eternity till she said the word that made me what to jump for joy. "Yes." she said and my heart went crazy. "I'll pick you up at 8." I said with a smile on my face and one on her's as well. She then went back into her room, and I stood there with a smile still on my face.

_ Rain's POV_

"Yes" said Raven as a smile appeared on her face. "I'll pick you up at 8." said Robin as I saw the happiness inside him. Then it was over Robin had finally done it with the help of me of course. So I walked out of my hiding place and patted him on his back saying "Well what did I say,you didn't have to worry about being rejected." as a smiled made it's way to appear on my face. "Thanks for the help buddy." as he took my hand and shook it and almost took my arm off. "Well what am I waiting for I got to get ready?" said Robin as he left and darted off towards his room. So I knocked on my sister's door too she how she reacted towards it.

_Raven's POV _

There I stood with my back towards the door with a smile on my face. My heart racing with joy and my mind filled with the voice's of my many emotions just screaming for joy,especially Love and Happy. Then a knock on my door so I took a deep breath and faced the door and opened it,to see my brother. I pulled him into a hug,cause if it wasn't for him this would never have happened.

"Thanks Rain." I said with my face buried in his shoulder.

"Your welcome sis. Now if you don't let me go you might crush me." he said. Rain was always a inch taller than me,so it was kind of weird since he was younger than me,but taller than me. So I broke the hug. "Sorry when you live with Starfire for 3 years,you learn how to hug like her." I said as we walked back into my room. "Well it's 3:00 so that means you only have 5 hours to get ready." said Rain as he out me in a chair in front of my mirror. "I can just go like this." I said as I gestured at my cloak and leotard. "Um Raven this is a date not a mission. So your going to have to wear something different." he said. "Wow thanks for sparing my sense of fashion."i said with sarcasm He just smiled as he headed towards he closet and opened it. "So you mean to tell me that you wear cloaks and leotards you entire life." he said as he showed me his arms loaded with clocks and leotards. "Well I have this." I said as went into the closet and dug through. So when I found what I was looking for he just smiled. So for about 4 hours,we spent time getting ready for my date.

4 Hours And A Half Later...

"Andd... done ." said Starfire as she faced me towards the mirror. I well looked beautiful,not saying that I was ugly to begin with just I looked amazing. So I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh friend Raven you look amazing. I am so excited for your date." said Starfire as she clasped her two hands together and smiled. "You look nice sis." said Rain as he smiled at me. Well let me say something I have one amazing brother. Although he can be annoying at times,he has been a great help to me. "Oh it only 30 minutes till 8 correct?" said Starfire as we all turned around and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 pm well time sure did go by fast. "Well I'm going to go check on Robin,and see how he is doing." said Rain as he left and went into the halls of the tower.

_Robin's POV _

_7:30 _only 30 more minutes. I sat there in my room tapping my foot on the carpet floor. I was already Cyborg helped me getting ready,so I was wear a pair of black dress pants, a dark red dress shirt and to top it off a a black dress jacket. I never really did dress up for dates back then,but this was Raven so I wanted to look me best. Then a knock on my door broke the silence so I walked up to the door,and when I opened the door there was Rain with a rose in his hand. "Here take this for your date." said Rain as he handed me the rose. "Thanks and Thanks again for helping me out. " I said as I offered him a handshake. "You should be on your way by now. Did you look at the time yet?" he said with a raised eyebrow. I looked down at my wristwatch and to my surprise it was 7:50 pm,time can sure play tricks with you. "Yea your right I should be headed out soon." I laughed a little as I began to head towards Raven's room,Rain grabbed my wrist and looked at me.

"Take good care of her Robin or else." he said.

"I promise to take good care of her." I said as I put a hand over my heart. He then released my wrist and I began walking towards Raven's room. Although Rain was Raven's younger brother he acted like the big brother instead. I've see him in action and he would always put his life in front of hers and others such as the Titans. He was definitively a great brother towards his sister, and he was a great friend to everyone. As the thoughts came to my mind and left, I was soon standing in front of Raven's door and I was very excited. I knocked and the door opened almost like it was waiting for me. There stood Raven she looked absolutely breath taking. She was in a midnight-blue and black sundress that hugged her body's curves and she was wearing a small jacket to hide her shoulders.

"You ready Honey?' I said realizing that I said Honey. I hope that didn't make me lose points.

"Yes I'm ready Honey." she said as she mocked me with the word Honey. I just smiled at the as we left towards the garage,and out towards the city.

_ Third POV_

The remaining Titans watched as our favorite two birds left into the night,form the common room window. "I'm happy for those two lovebirds." said Cyborg as he returned his attention to the screen as he and Beast Boy continued playing there game. "I'm am full of the joy for our friends Robin and Raven." said a happy Starfire as she stood beside Rain who had his hood on. "Well if you guys need me I'll be in my room." said Rain as he went towards the door. "

Oh but friend Rain do you not wish to stay with us?" said Starfire.

"I've have something important to do Star." said Rain as he spoke over his shoulder,and left into the hall. Leaving the other Titans to there own business,for on this night Rain would not return for his destiny awaited him.

_Rain's POV_

I locked my room door,so no one would follow me. I then went to the platform and got a piece of chalk and drew out a circle with symbols. When finished I got my bag and anything I would need,but I left the photo of me and my family. For if I were not to return my sister would have something to remember me by. Inside my heart it hurt to say goodbye to my friends,to my sister cause the visions I had were all about my death,but I was a trooper and I brushed away those thoughts and feelings. So stood in the middle of the circle and chanted the magic words to activate the portal. As I chanted my body froze up as always,and so the portal was complete my body began disappearing bit by bit ans soon my eyes went black. My Destiny is now. The fate of my world and the future rest in my hands.

_Third POV_

10:30 PM. The Titans were still wide awake and where awaiting the arrival of there two friends. Cyborg was inside the garage working on a new ride,designed for a member of the Titans. Well Beast Boy was watching TV,while eating his favorite food in the whole wide world TOFU. Starfire was in her Room with her pet Silkie and reading a book that made her laugh,here and there. Then the elevator came up and opened up to release a Energetic Cyborg as he ran yelling.

"THERE HER GUY! THERE BACK!

Which grabbed all the Titans attention as Beast Boy and Starfire made there way towards the elevator,and waited for the two birds. With every beep the elevator made as it reached each floor the others were full of excitement ,to learn how there date went. Then the doors opened.

_Raven's POV_

"I had fun tonight Robin." I said as I looked into his masked eyes,as we waited for the elevator to stop. Tonight was fun,it was one of the best nights I had in my entire life. Also to make it better,during our date Robin ask me to be his well.. GIRLFIREND. I was really happy when when he asked me that. Now that am saying these thoughts in my mind,i sound like a complete girly,girly. Which is definitively out of my character.

"I had fun too Rae. Just asking was this your first date?" he said.

"Yea it was my first and hopefully my last date." I said cause I really do hope that our relationship is a long one. I wanted to go and tell Rain about it first before anyone else,cause he helped me a lot. So when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The others stood there as if waiting for us.

"so how was it?" said Beast Boy

"Yes how was your date friends?" said Starfire as she smiled

"Well are you guys going to stand there or..." Cyborg was about to finish tell he say that me and Robin were hold each others hands. "THERE A COUPLE OH MY GOODNESS,I KNEW IT!" said Cyborg as he ran around. So we just went right threw them,for we would tell them later. So we were at my door. "Well although I've said it earlier I had fun tonight." said Robin as he kissed my cheek, i blushed and I said bye and went inside my room,so I changed as quickly as I could into my normal uniform. I then headed towards Rain's Room.

I stood there and knocked on his door,but no answer. I've known Rain for a while and when you knock he is quick to respond. I knocked again no answer. So I teleported myself into his room,cause I wasn't going to wait. His room was bare empty of his personal belongings. I looked around to see if he was here,but he was nowhere to be found, I began to worry about him. That was till I noticed a piece of chalk and a giant circle drawn on the platform he built. I examined the circle and the symbols drawn. It was a circle to open a portal,but why would Rain need a portal. Soon everything began to click together. Rain had used the portal to return back to Azarth,but why? Well the only way to find out why is to go after him.

_How was that for a Chapter 12,well I hope you liked it. Also give me a review and share this will your friends how are interested in Teen Titans stories. Chapter 13 and 14 are soon to be released. Also am sorry if you wanted to see how Robin and Raven's date went,but am not that good at write dates,so a huge sorry for that. DON'T HURT ME …...**Hides Under the Bed**_

_**Now as ALWAYS HAVE A GREAT DAY.**_


	13. The Return

"_The Return"_

_Well let's say thanks to My Tech Friend at school. Without him my keyboard would never have gotten fixed. So a big Thanks to him. _

_Now here is the real Chapter 13 and Enjoy and stop by that Blue Box and write a review. :)_

_Now as always have a great day my wonderful friends._

_ Rain's POV_

My vision was returning and my body was appearing and soon I saw the cave. I was back in the cave were I left from and now I'm back at home. The portal then released my body and I fell to the ground, I rose back up to my feet and dusted myself. I examined my surroundings which was nothing more than a dark empty cave, so I made my way to the cave entrance,and as I made my way the memories I had in the cave that rushed back into my mind. I quickly pushed those memories away I had to stay focused on my objective,as my sister taught me to stay focused on the goal at hand. I then sensed multiple presences,so I proceeded to the entrance with extreme caution. As I arrived closer and closer to the entrance I took notice of 4 demons armed with swords. Waiting and Guarding the cave as if the cave was of extreme importance to them,but all that mattered to me was that there were in my way. So I needed them out of the way,so let's see how my training has improved me. So I walked up closer and stood only a few feet away from the entrance. One of the demons took notice of me and soon the other did too.

"Halt!" he said as he drew out his sword,and approached me. "Remove your hood now!" he said. So I did as he asked as I drew my hood off. "Is it him?" said one of the demons. "Yes it is him." said one of the group. "You are here by under arrest. Rain" he said as he approached me close. So I drew out my wrist-blade and jabbed the demon upside the head,and used him as a shield. As I used my aura and threw his body at the others,causing them to be pinned to the ground. So as them rose up to their feet, I blasted them in the head with my aura.

"So did you learn that from your sister?" said a female voice from behind me. So I turned around with my aura ready fought a fight if necessary. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." snarled a voice from behind me with,the tip of their weapon touching my back. "Mage stand down." said the voice as she lowered her weapon. Then the figure in front of me lowered her hood to reveal my mother.

"Hello Rain." she said with a smile of her face.

"Rain?" said Mage as she instantly hugged me from behind. "I missed you.' she said softly. Mage is one of my best childhood friends and she well had a crush on me growing up. So I did as well develop a crush on her,and soon we were together at the age of 13. I never told my mom but my mom being so clever,found out soon enough. She soon let me go as she then went to my mothers side. Mage had light pale skin which was not as gray as my own,and had long scarlet colored hair,her eye color was black and she was as tall as my sister. Well back to the main topic at hand.

"So what happened well I was gone?" I asked looking at my mother waiting for an answer.

"We will explain later but it's not safe here." said Arella as she opened a portal and we stepped through it. On the other side of the portal was a abandoned old home. I gazed around the surrounding as we stood in front of a giant hatch buried inside the ground. Mage knocked a beat on the hatch and the hatch opened up. Then we went down inside the hatch and when we arrived at the bottom and I saw a group of people in cloaks. Someone called Mage as she then walked off to the voice leaving me and my mother. I followed her as we arrived at library.

"Take a seat Rain." said Arella as she gestured at the chair beside a fire place.

"So now can I get an explanation?" I asked.

"Well when you left Trigon had already attacked the village. I went down and help the villagers escape to where we are now. The reason Trigon came to the village is for me. She said.

"Why does he want you? What did you do to him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well years ago when I was only 20 years old. Trigon threatened to destroy my village. So I was well sacrificed to him to save my home. I became the wife of Trigon the Terrible. And in 1 year I gave birth to Raven. Then in 3 years after her birth I gave birth to you. I hated the way Trigon raised your sister. I hated him yet there was nothing I could do,due to the spell that bounded me to him. So when you were only 3 months of age. I broke the spell in order for me to escape. I was only able to get you,but not your sister." She said as she looked at the flames that arose from the fireplace. I saw a tear come out of the corner of her eye.

"I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I was able to take both you and your sister." she said I could feel her emotion of sadness rising from her. I went to her side to comfort her.

"Mom you did what you could. What happened is now part of the past. Raven once said things happen for a reason. If you didn't give yourself up to Trigon,your home would be like the village,you would never have had me and Raven. So things happen for a reason. I promise that we will able be back together as a family,and I will do whatever is necessary to keep Trigon away from us." I said as I felt my own sadness rise,but I kept my emotion in check.

"Rain you've grown up so fast, I just wonder what your sister looks like." she said as she smiled. I smiled as well I did grow up quiet fast.

"Mom so what is my destiny?" I asked as I took my seat again. She rose up from her seat and cam back with a old looking book. She took her seat and removed some dust off the cover,and opened it. She then read something from it's many pages.

"It was said by Azar himself as he lied on his deathbed. That a new light would rise from the darkness. That Trigon brought. The Light would be created by Trigon's own blood. The Jewel of Light would not show itself but only to the Light." She said as she closed the book.

"Rain when you were born who didn't have the a Demonic Jewel like your sister. You never really had a jewel of your own,but as I raised you. You developed a jewel on you hand.. Rain...I believe that you are the Light of which Azar spoke of." She said as she walked up to me. Took my left hand into to hers and removed the glove I wore on it. To reveal a White colored Jewel.

"Rain you are the Light. You are the Light that must destroy the Darkness." she said as she let go of my head. I stared at the Jewel. I always hid it from everyone,cause most of the people in the village never had a jewel on the body. So me being a kid I didn't want to stand out as a freak compared to the rest. So I bought a glove from a store and from there I would always were it to hid the Jewel. So this was the Jewel of Light that Azar himself had. So my destiny was foretold by him, I would be the one to bring down the darkness to it's knees. My mind was already sent for soon my destiny would arise. So I looked at my mother straight in the eye.

"So when do we attack the fort?" I asked.

" Mage has sent out a group of scouts to look at the fort's defense and weakness. Once the scouts return with the information we need. Then we will plan the attack." She said as we walked out of the room and looked for Mage.

_Raven's POV_

It was around 12:00 I waited for everyone else to fall asleep,before I left to find Rain. I had already packed what I wold need in a small black black, I was ready. I opened my door as quietly as possible before poking my head out to see if the halls were empty. So I took quiet steps as I walked through the halls passing room by room and, I especially took great care of floating past Robin's room not making a sound. When I pasted by his room I went back to walking quietly. Then I heard a door open and that door was the crime lab,and the person standing at the door was no other than Robin. Does he ever go to sleep I though as I tried my best to hide in the shadows,but you can't hide from him very long,for he noticed me.

"Raven?" he said with a confused look. I didn't dare talk and all I was hoping for is that he would just pretend that nothing happened.

"I know your there Rae?" he said as he took slow steps towards me. It felt like a horror movie,were the killer would taunt the victim by walking very slow and calling out their name.

"Found you." said Robin as stood in front of me.

"What are you doing up at 12:00?' he asked.

"I would ask you the same. By the way do you every sleep or are you a vampire." I said as I tried to walk past him.

"Well I just wasn't tired." he said as he blocked me as I tried to walk past him.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere." I replied.

"Somewhere as in?" he asked he was really getting annoying. So I just decided to tell him just to get it over with."

"Rain left to Azarth and I'm going to go look for him ok." I said as I walked past him.

"Wait Rain left but how and why?" he said with shock in his voice. As he walked behind me on my way to his room.

"If I knew I wouldn't be looking for him." I said.

"Well your not going alone Raven." he said as her reached for my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"He's my brother this is something I have to do alone." I said as I moved my hand to messed around with his hair.

"Raven he's my friend as well and I will help you even if you don't want me to ok." he said as we were pulled into a brief kiss. When we broke it I looked at him to she his emotions.

"Well you better pack and quickly ." I said as I left to Rain's room. About let's say 30 or 20 minutes. Robin was ready and there we stood inside the circle Rain used. Robin had written a note to inform the others of our presence which I thought was a bad idea. Knowing Beast Boy and Cyborg them would try to come after us as well. I just studied the symbols drawn on the circle before I chanted the words to activate the portal. Our bodies froze due to the portal's activation and soon our body started disappearing and then our vision turned black. Soon we arrived in a black,dark cave. The portal then let go of our bodies.

"Where are we at?' said Robin as he rose up from the ground and I offered my hand to help him up. I didn't answer him due to the fact that I heard footsteps.

"Quiet somebody's here." I whispered as I shushed Robin. We both proceeded with extreme caution as we came closer and closer till I heard voices.

"Dawn to Base can you hear me?" said voice. Then a buzzed voice spoke.

"Understood Dawn we hear you. We found Rain. Do you have the Intel?" said the buzzed voice.

"Did they say they found Rain." whispered Robin,but he wasn't quiet enough. For Dawn heard him.

"I'll have to call you later. I've got some company." Dawn said as she closed the device.

"I know you there so just come on out. I won't hurt you." He said. I took the chance and stepped out of the shadows.

"We is Rain." I asked with my attention on the hooded figure.

"I would tell you that but I'm not allowed to give that info out." he said as he stood in place.

"You either tell me nicely or I'll just have to break you for it." my emotion Bravery said as she took, brief control for a split second.

"Is that a threat?" He said as he drew out a dagger. I was about to lash out my anger out on him,but Robin stepped in and did what he does best.

"Whoa look we're not here to fight. We're just looking for our friend Rain. He's Raven's little brother and I'm his friend. So if you can tell us were to find him will be on our way." said Robin. I calmed down as my emotions were gathered and put I check. Dawn stood there for a moment. Then he got out the device and spoke to it.

"Dawn to Base." he said.

"Copy Dawn what you need?" said the buzzed voice

"Is there a way to put Rain on the line?" he replied waiting for a answer.

"Copy that." replied the voice. We all stood there for a moment as silence filled the air,till the buzzed voice came back. I was glad to hear the voice of my brother.

"Rain here what do you want?" said Rain through the device.

"I've got two people here saying they know you. Names are...Robin and Raven. Do you know them?" he asked as Rain was quick to respond.

"Bring them here now Copy?" he said as the conversation ended.

"Well follow me and try to keep up ok?" said Dawn as he put his device up,and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

40 MNUETES LATER...

We stopped in front of a hatch inside the ground. Dawn tapped a beat on the hatch and then it opened as we climbed down the ladder,all the way towards the floor of the base.

"So where's Rain?' I asked Dawn but he didn't respond so I followed him. He stopped in front of a door and opened it we walked in. Then I finally saw my little brother talking to a lady with long purple hair that reached her shoulders,she had the same eye color as me and Rain. Rain noticed me as he and the lady walked up to me and Robin.

"Raven I would like you to meet our mother Arella." he said as Arella walked up to me. So this is my mom. Wow she is so well beautiful. My mind was lost I finally met my mother after 17 years.

"Hello dear." she said softly and sweetly to me. I just lost it I started crying not cause I was sad,but I was happy I hugged her and cried in her shoulders.

_ Arella's POV_

She was crying with her head buried in my shoulder. So this is what my little Raven turned out to be like. I hugged her as I stroked her short,purple hair. I myself had tears of happiness come from my I eyes. I finally had my two children back in my life. I stood there comforting my daughter for a well,but she soon stopped crying and let go of me. I wiped away the small tears that remained in her eyes.

"You look amazing my little Raven" I said a small smile formed on her face. I then noticed the spiked hair boy in a bright—colored costume.

"Rain who is he?" I asked Rain but Raven answered me first.

"This is Robin. He's a close friend of me and Rain." she said. So like any other Mother I assumed Robin was dating Raven. So I was about to shower the boy with questions but Dawn cut into the conversation.

"Mam here's the information on the Fort." he said as he handed my a folder.

"Thank you Dawn." I said as he showed his respect and left the room. I then focused my mind on the objective and not on Robin. So I walked over to the table and laid the folder down and looked at each and every document there was. Mage then walked into the room as well and Rain approached the table.

"Is this the intel on the fort?" he asked. I nodded at his question,then I turned my attention to Mage who was standing only a few feet from Rain.

"Mage take a look at this. When you have come up with a attack. Inform me and only me first understood." I said as if I commanded a empire.

"Understood." she replied as she came to the table and took over.

I then asked Rain to inform Raven and Robin on what was going to happen,and I left to my room.

Only a few minutes into my mediation and I felt a presence a female presence in the room as well.

"What do you want Raven?" I asked knowing who's presence it was. She then took a seat beside me on the mat.

"Could you tell me more about you? Also tell me about Rain's destiny." she asked I smiled at the first part of her request,but to the second par not so sure.

"Well it starts off like this..." I said as I began telling her. My only daughter about my life.

_Rain's POV_

It was Me,Mage and Robin inside the room as we all put our minds together,to come up with a plan for the attack.

So the fort was made up of two walls that surrounded the area. Each wall was always patrolled by demon units. On all four corners were small Mage towers,where if the fort was on alert a fire would be lit,to warn the entire camp. Inside the wall were 3 command center,a prison block and in the middle were two towers which served as the palace,which scouts assumed was were Trigon would be located.

So the plan would go in order. Objective after objective we would send a 2 small units to take out the patrol units one by one. When that was done Me and a small squad of 5 would take out the Mage towers and when done we would proceed to the next wall and repeat the same process. Once we had the walls under our control. 4 squads would sneak into the camp and head towards the 3 command centers and when under our control. Me and Arella and Raven would head towards the prison block and release them. We our object's were complete. I would got to one of the towers and light the fire and then the attack would happen. I would head to the Main towers myself and face my father alone. All of this had to be done by stealth and if our cover was blown. We would have either have to retreat or continue and attack hard and heavy. Stealth would be our only advantage.

"So that's how it is going to play out ." I said as I finished explaining the plan. I looked at Mage and Robin's face and they just nodded at my statement. Mage got up from her seat and left to info my mother as she was told to do,but she didn't leave with out giving me a hug. I saw Robin's grin out the corner of my eye. Mage then left and I looked at Robin who was still grinning.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked

"Oh nothing just the fact that she's your girlfriend." he said with his grin growing.

"Yea so I didn't have trouble asking her,like you did." I said with my own grin.

"Oh whatever." said Robin. To be honest Robin was one of my best friends beside Raven. So I took a swift glance at the time 2:30 am. Well I should probably get some rest so I left to my room as Robin went to find Raven. I arrived at my room which only consistented of a bed and a dresser and personal bathroom. I went to my bed and just stared at the ceiling and took swift glances at my jewel on my hand. I soon fell asleep and I found myself in a dream like world.

"Jason Rain Roth the Last Light" said a voice I couldn't seem to find the direction of where the voice was coming from,but it didn't last long for I was back in my own mind. Back in reality.

_So how was that let me know by a review and fav and follow. Hey even share it with your fellow TITANS Friends. Well the next chapters are on the way so don't worry. Now as always have a great a day._

_A very special thank YOU to all those people who read my work. You don't understand how happy I feel. _


	14. A Visit From The Past

"_A Visit from the Past"_

_How's that for a chapter title? Well anyway here is the newest update._

_Hope You Enjoy it. Hey why don't you stop by and give my your reviews._

_Thanks and as always have a great day._

_ Rain's POV_

"Rain wake up." said a voice I tried to tune the voice out. It was working till I was kicked out of my bed and landed on the floor and the voice giggled. I instantly knew who the voice belonged to and that person was Mage.

"Yea yea have your laugh." I said as I rose up from the floor and,put the sheets on the bed.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I had to do something. Also you move to much when you sleep." she said as she stopped laugh.

"Wait how did you know that?" I asked as a gave her a confused look. Waiting for her to answer.

"I sorta got lonely I my room. So I came here and slept with you and you move way to much." she said as she walked up to me and hugged me. I was a little shocked for a second that she came to my room. She then broke the hug and looked at me with a worried look. I felt her emotion of fear and worry come off of her,like if she smelled like fear and worry.

"You ok Mage you seem a little well scared. Everything alright?" I asked as I put me hands on her shoulders.

"I'm scared Rain." she said softly I could almost barely hear her.

"Scared about what?" I asked.

"I'm scared for you Rain." she said as she hugged me again. Her face rested on my chest as she was listening to the beat of my heart.

"Why are you scared?" I asked her as I stroked her long scarlet hair.

"Well last night I had a dream that turned into a nightmare." she said as she let go of me ,and sat down on the bed. I joined her and sat beside her.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" I asked as I put my hand over her own. She then took a deep breath.

"Well in the dream it was just you and me. It started off like any normal good dream. Then the sky and ground became dark and you well disappeared. The sky and ground came back and well I stood on the ground ,and you were on the tower fighting Trigon. In my stomach I had a bad feeling so I rushed up the towers steps,and when I got there I saw that Trigon had you pinned against the wall. You had blood dripping from your scar. I don't know how you got it but it was there. Trigon then threw you on the ground and he was ready to strike then the nightmare ended." she said as she looked down at the floor. She then looked at me with a worried look painted across her face.

"Rain I think you die,and I don't want you to die. I just hope that it doesn't happen." she said as she looked at me. Making direct eye contact her black eyes met my own black eyes. I really didn't know what to say to her,cause I had my own share of nightmare visions. Why do they all have me dying. How could that be my destiny how? If I was the Light why did I have to die just like that. I always wondered if the so called visions were even real, or was Trigon playing some sort of mind game. Well even if It was a trick I can't let them get to me. So I decided to say the best response I had in the deck.

"Mage I promise I won't die. I won't leave you not like that." I said as I pulled her into a brief hug. I broke the hug and I pulled a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She then smiled at me I really did miss moments like this.

"Well it's 9:00 am and Breakfast is still waiting for you so come on." she said as she rose from the bed and went into the closet and tossed me a black uniform. She then left the room and I took a quick shower and changed into the uniform. I headed down into the main room used as a dining room.

I opened the double doors and saw Arella,Raven,Robin and Mage seating at a round table. Robin was focused on breakfast,while Raven talked with Arella and Mage had noticed my presence and motioned me towards the table. I walked there passing through the others and as I was walking. A vision hit me and soon I found myself in a pure white realm. A sea of white spirits were in front of me and the same voice I heard last night called me again,repeating the same thing it said last night.

"Jason Rain Roth The Last Light. The Darkness that conquers the Darkness. I will be watching over you Light." said the voice. I saw a white cloaked figure the figure was a male. A bright light was emitting from him I could barely see who he was. The White Realm soon disappeared and the dining room came into my view. I shook my head to make sure I was back in reality and I was. So I refocused my train of thought and I headed for the table. I sat down next to between with Robin and Mage.

"Good Morning Rain." said Robin as he patted me on the back. I then noticed he wasn't wearing his bright traffic colored uniform. He was wearing a black and gray version of it.

"Robin what are you wearing?" I asked with a shocked look painted across my face .

"Oh this well I d got a new suit. To match the others." he said as he gestured his hand around the area. I just brushed the thought off. So breakfast continued with ease as if it were a normal day.

"Rain why don't you come and follow me." said Arella as she rose from the table.

"Raven and Mage head to the Ops Room I will meet you there." she said as Mage and Raven nodded at her and headed for the Ops Room. I then got up and left and Robin followed us as we navigated through the halls and soon we found ourselves outside of the base. A portal opened and we stepped through it and found ourselves in a dark cave.

"Where are we?" I asked my mother as I looked at her.

"Inside the Tomb of Azar." she said as she started walking past me and Robin,and into the naturally made hallways of the cave. Robin and I followed her and we proceeded with extreme caution. We soon found ourselves in front of a giant stone carved door.

"How do we get in?" asked Robin taking notice that the door had no handle.

"The key rests with the Light." she said as she looked at me. I walked up to the center of the door and engraved in it was a jewel shape look. I then looked at my hand and then the jewel began to glow and the shot a quick bright white beam of energy at the lock, I backed away as I heard locks and gears moving from behind the door, the sound was like a orchestra. Then the door began moving slowly backwards and then came to a complete stop. My mother took the first steps inside the tomb,then Me and Robin. The was huge almost half the size of the Tower back at Jump city. The tomb was cut into the shape of a Jewel and in the center of it was a well-designed coffin. I walked up to it and put my hand on it as I read the words,that were written very delicately on the sides of the coffin.

"As The Old Generation Perishes Through Out Time. A New Generation Is Born." I whispered as I went to the other side of the coffin and read what was written on it.

"As I Azar Die. A New Light Is Born. A Light That is Pure. A Light Who Will Defend The Rights Of Life And Will Defeat The Darkness." I said as I finished saying the last word written. I looked down at the ground and show my respects to the past Light.

"Why are we here Mother?" I said.

"To find this." she said as she walked over to me with a old box in hand. She then opened it and inside was the Hidden Blade as Azar called it. I picked up one of the two and examined it closely.

"Those are the Blade that the Light used during his time. There are to be pasted down to the next Light." said Arella as she took the other one out of the box. She then took of the wrist blade I had and placed the one she hand on my arm. I put the other one on my other arm as well. She then placed a Ring on my finger.

"Now do as I show you." she said as she took a step back. She then flicked her hands outwards. I did the same and the blade appeared out of the brace. She then flicked her wrist back into it's normal position and I did the same and the blade retracted back into the brace. I looked at them brace and retracted them out and back of the brace,a couple of times.

"Well now that we have what we need,we should be on our way." said Arella as she opened a portal. Robin and Her stepped into the portal,but I didn't and my mother noticed.

"Are you not coming along?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"I'll just stay here for a little while." I said as I walked back into the tomb. I heard the portal close as I walked into the tomb. I then walked around the tomb a bit more ,but I was drawn towards the center of the tomb. Inside the center was a circle with images and symbols painted on it. I studied the symbols and images for a while. Then a vision hit my mind and my eyes glowed white.

(Vision)

I stood in the tomb,but it was no longer made of stone that the cave had. It was made of pure white material and I looked in the direction of the coffin where Azar lied in peace. The coffin was not there but instead in it's place stood a white cloaked figure.

"Who are you and why do you keep sending me visions?" I asked .

"Why would I not?" said the voice with a smile appeared on his cloaked face.

"Well if you want to know. I am Azar the Old Light." said the voice as the figure removed it's hood. To reveal a pale gray skinned man,with long white hair and black eyes.

"Hello Jason Rain Roth." he said as he gave me a smile.

"I can't believe I'm talking to Azar himself." I said.

"Well enough with the chit-chat we have training to do young one." he said.

"Wait training I have to go back and well defeat the darkness like you prophesied about remember. I really don't think I have enough time." I said.

"Do not fret Jason for here in this Realm. Time is different than in the real world. For instance1 hour is 1 week so 2hours is 2 weeks. So do you see that time is on our side. Now come follow me." he said as he turned around and walked towards a small hut. I followed since I didn't no how to get out of this realm. We entered the hut and he walked out of a back door. The scene was a peaceful beautiful garden. I was taken back by the scene,but Azar snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"No time for sight-seeing we must train." said Azar.

"Do you know how to use the Jewel's energy Jason?" he said as he offered my a mat to sit on.

"Not really." I said.

"Well let me teach you." he said as he spent the next 4 weeks in this realm,which would be 4 hours back home. So He spent that time teaching and training me.

_Third POV_

"Um not to be rude but where's Rain?" asked Mage as Arella and Robin walked into the Ops Room.

"He stayed back,but don't worry your boyfriend well be back later." said Robin as he grinned at the Scarlet-haired girl who only just sent a glare at the boy-wonder.

"Well anyway the current time is 2:00 so we have till 10:00 to get set. So 9 hours to ready ourselves and lets hope Rain gets back before 10." said Arella as she assigned everyone to an assignment.

3 ½ hour Later...

"It's been nearly 4 hours and still no sign of Rain. Where could he be?" asked a frustrated Mage as she paced back and forth through the room. She and Robin and Raven were in the library. They had all been assigned their assignments,and all three of them were assigned together as a squad.

"He'll show up soon I promise Mage. So just calm your emotions and have patience." said Raven not breaking her trace from the book she had.

"Well what if he's been captured or hurt." said Mage.

"Just calm down Mage. I've seen Rain in action and I pretty such he can handle himself." said Robin as he walked out of the shelves with a book in his hand.

"Ok I'll try to calm down." Mage said as she went to a chair and rested. There was peace and quiet for a moment and the only sound heard,was the sparks of wood being burnt by the fireplace.

"Hey Raven I was just wondering . Do you think the others are looking for us by now?" asked Robin as he placed the book down by the table beside his chair.

"They are probably trying to use my spell book again by now." she said.

"Let's Just Hope they don't destroy the tower while we're gone." said Robin as he adding a little laughter,to brighten up the atmosphere.

_Rain's POV_

"You have learn well Jason." said Azar as I used the jewel's energy to take out the remaining dummies.

"All thanks to you Azar." I said as I walked up to him.

"So how do I leave this realm. By the way you never told me what this place is called." I said as we walked back into the hut leaving the garden.

"Well to answer your 2nd question. This place is called the Spirit Realm. Also how you leave is through the Jewel's power." he said as a giant door made of glass appeared in front of us.

"Now if you want to leave. Focus the jewel's energy to open the door. " he said as he back away from me. So I cleared my mind of my thoughts and tightened my grip on the jewel's white aura. Then the door began to open slowly till it was completely opened,then I was returned back into the cave.

"Your destiny Awaits you Jason." said Azar even though he was there in front of me. I could still hear his voice. So I headed out of the tomb and closed the stone doors and I opened a portal back to the base. I appeared at the location of the old house and I walked up to the hatch and knocked the beat on it. The hatch opened and I saw Dawn.

"Well there you are Rain. Your girlfriend keeps bothering us about you. Asking where your at." he said as he let me through.

"Well I'm here now." I said as my feet touched the ground of the base.

"So have you gotten your assignment for the attack yet." asked Dawn as we walked down the hall to the Ops Room.

"No but I would like to know your assignment." I asked. He replied quickly as if the information hand become second-hand nature to him.

"I'm with Squad 4. Assigned to help with taking out the Patrol units" he said as we stopped in front of the Ops Room.

"Well I 'll see you there Dawn." I said as I patted him on his back and he left. I walked into the Ops Room and Arella stood there at the table as she gave a few words to a group. They walked out as she finished saying what she had to say.

"So there you are Rain. I was beginning to think that you left us." she said as she gestured me to come over.

"Well I had to talk with someone important." I said with a smile.

"So I haven't gotten my assignment yet. So can I get it now." I asked.

"Well you will be with Mage,Raven and Robin as squad 1. Which will take care of the towers,but you need to light the tower to start the attack. When the objectives have been completed." she said . I nodded at her and I looked at the clock and read the time. 5:30 only 5 more hours till the attack.

There was only 5 hours that separated me from my father. Only 5 hours til destiny. I looked down at the braces on my arms and then the jewel on my left hand. So this what I trained for. Then a menacingly voice came into my head.

"_I await you my son" he said as he laughed. My fist tightened at the sound of his voice. I was ready I was ready to make him pay for everything he did to my sister to my home. To everyone around me that I held dear to my heart. He will pay I thought._

_(So how was it Guys and Girls Tell me by a review. The action is soon to come in chapter 15! So be very very patient for it. Now as always have a great Day my friends!)_


	15. The End

_Chapter 15 has finally arrived. Sorry about the wait hehehe..._

_Well anyway hope you enjoy for this is were it ends. This is possibly the one of the longest chapters I have ever written. So grab yourself some snacks and get comfortable. A story twist around the end SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT. ;)_

_So leave a review on your way out._

* * *

_ Rain's POV_

It was around 9:30 and only 30 minutes remained. Everyone was ready for departure and everyone were making last minute decisions. I was all ready and I was waiting at the hanger section of the base,which was just a big empty space that had no machines what so ever. So it being called the hanger was ironic in my view. So I waited and waited it felt as if time had suddenly slowed down cause ever passing minute was like a hour to me,or at least it felt like it. I began to wondering off in my mind till a voice.

"Hey Rain." I looked to my right and say Raven as well as Mage and Robin.

"Yea what's up." I said as I faced them completely.

"It's Time." they said at the same time,with emotionless looks painted on their face.

Each face showed no emotion of worry or fear or anything. Only thing shown was a calm look. I took a quick look around the hanger and saw all the squads and units all opening portals and stepping through it. So I just nodded as Raven opened a portal for us and we all stepped through it and arrived at the entrance of a the cave,i saw the sight of the fort and the main towers that stood in the middle of the camp. I took a deep breath in and calmed my emotions and focused my attention to the object at hand. So we proceeded with the plan. So we made our way down to the mountain and to then to the first wall of the fort. So during the first part of the attack we had to communicate through our minds,and since Robin had a mind-bond with Raven. He could hear every word through his own mind. I spotted a 4 -man squad approaching our position.

_(:Mind Talk:)_

"_hold up guys. Got 4 coming down from the west-side" _I said as the stopped behind me.

"_Where is Dawn and his squad. Their suppose to take care of patrol." _Said Mage. I scanned the area to see if Dawn was nearby.

"_There he is." _I said as I spotted him and his squad they were approaching the patrol unit,and when they heard a snap of a twig. Dawn was already there and took them down swiftly. He gave us the all clear and left to take out the remaining units. I signaled the others as we made our way towards the wall. I pressed my hands on the wall and my eyes glowed as I felt for any signs of a presence,on the other side of the wall. All that was there was 2 more guards and on top of the wall was the first tower. I then opened two portals from behind the 2 guards and quickly pulled them in,and swiftly killed them. After that Robin went to scale the wall as I went with him,while Raven and Mage went into the other side of the wall and would take the tower and take out any guards that were in the way.

"_Stop. There's 2 of them in the tower. Where's Mage and Raven?" _ I said to Robin.

Then we heard 2 quick,silent stabs into flesh. We both waited for a second as I searched for a presence and hopefully Mage and Raven's presence. They were there so I nodded towards Robin as he made his way to the top and I followed him,and Raven and Mage were there waiting.

"_Tower 1 is secured now on to theii rest." _said Mage as I nodded at her and I nodded at her. Then a another voice came into my mind and it was my mother.

"_Rain continue to the 2nd wall. Dawn and the others have taken out the remaining patrol units quickly,and have all ready taken over 2 towers. I will take care of the last one. So head to the other wall." _She said.

"_Understood." _I said as I told the others. Then we headed towards the 2nd wall and I signaled the other to stop. I then pointed towards as guard that was walking towards the 1st wall entrance and Robin took out one of his Bird-Rangs as he called them,and threw it at the guard landed at perfect hit on his chest.

We then made our way down the wall and quickly advanced towards the 2nd wall. I then felt another persence coming from the gates of the 2nd wall. I flicked my one of my wrists and the blade came out,and I waited and at the right moment I then took a strike at the guard,and landed the hit in his chest I put my hand over hiss mouth so the sound of pain would not leave. To alert the others the blade remained in his chest till his eyes closed. I pulled his body over to the side out of sight.

"_Robin and Raven head that way and take over the east tower. Mage and I will take out the west tower. Understood?" _I said swiftly.

"_Come on Rae." _said Robin as the duo made their way to the east tower.

"_Let's go."_ said Mage as we headed towards the west tower and as silent as the night. I felt a presence around the corner and I used a portal to teleport Mage to the other side. She waited for my signal to attack. I drew out my blade and she drew out 2 throwing knives and waited.

"_Now!" _I said as we both sprung out of the shadows and Mage threw the knives at 2 of the guards. I landed on top of the last and remaining guard. The blade struck him through his eye socket. I pulled the blade out and I looked over to see how Mage was doing. She plunked out the knife that was inside the guards torso,and wiped it clean of the blood. We then came closer to the wall and we continued the mission just as planned till, we had all the towers under our control.

"_Rain tower 4 is under our control." _said Raven.

"_Understood go to the meeting point understood" _ I said as Mage heard the message I said. As she then darted like a arrow towards the meeting point which was the east-side tower, and I followed her as well.

"_found them."_ said Mage as she pointed her finger towards a certain direction,and I turned my head towards that direction and I saw the spiked hair of Robin and the midnight-blue cape that flowed through the air,as they both rushed through the crisp,cool air. We both arrived at the gates and spoke for the first time of the night.

"So all towers are taken care of. So what's left?" said Robin in a very faint whisper.

"Arella should be here and then Rain and Raven go with her towards the prison block. " whispered Mage at us. Then a black-cloaked figure appeared from behind and landed behind us.

"I'm here Mage." said Arella as she walked up to us and gave a look at me and Raven,and rested her her hands on our shoulders before speaking.

"Are you two ready?" she said clear as day. We both exchanged quick looks at each other before speaking.

"We're ready." we both said as we looked our mother in the eye. She then looked at Mage and Robin and gave them a quick order.

"Mage and Robin I need both of you to reassemble the squads back together. Mage when Rain lights the tower you know what to do right. Robin you will be leading the front understood." she said to the two as they both nodded and left in to,the shadows of the night. Leaving Me,Arella and Raven.

"Come on and follow my lead. Said Arella as she jumped off the side of the wall landed on the branch of a large,tree. Raven and I followed her and did the same as we landed on the branch and,landed down towards the ground. Hey that sort of rhymed I would say. So we made our way inside the camp. By scaling the wall and taking out any guards that were in our way. So we where on the west side of thee camp and if I remember correctly the prison block was on the east side of the camp,and was on the top-corner of the camp. So we made our way and used our surroundings for cover here and there,but I began to notice something. Why would the camp be so well less-secured than what the scouts told us. It just didn't seem to fit in the puzzle. The guards only consisted of 4 or 2 man units. The walls were especially easy to take over,the patrol units were walking at a very slow pace. The towers were well-armed but not that many guards were there to well guard them. Yet on every other night and day the scouts would always report of many patrol units which would consist of 6 to 8 man units. The Towers were well-armed and well guarded. The camp would have a guard stationed at every exit and entrance. So why would it be well less-secure than normal. I had a strange feeling about this inside my gut,but I proceeded anyway but with extreme caution. We arrived at the prison block and at the gates of it,and at the gates were 4 guards. 2 were standing at the gates and the other 2 were walking back and forth in front of the gates. All of them were well-armed and looked tough to take out. Arella looked at Raven and me and motioned us to move ahead. So we did as told and moved up ahead and hid behind a supply of crates. Arella then stepped out of the shadows and the guards who were moving noticed and approached her,she then sent a message to both of us.

"_Take the remaining out now!" _she said,so I drew out my throwing knives and aimed at the guards heads,and I threw them. Raven then used her aura and covered the other two guards and smashed them into the ground. Arella then used her own aura and let out a swift blast at the guards. We left our hiding place and I then picked the lock for a minute, then a click. I pushed opened the gates ad we split up as we unlocked the cells of the prisoners. I remembered a couple of the faces as I went by unlocking the cell doors. Some were already dead and some were nearly dead and the survivors. When that was done Arella instructed me to head towards the tower and lit the fire. So I rushed out the gates of the prison block and made my way towards the tower. I arrived with ease and that was very surprising to me.

I was at the tower and I looked around for the torch lighter.

"Are you looking for this Son?" said a menacing voice from behind me . I remembered the voice and my anger was rolling of my body,and I turned around to see no other than HIM. There stood the crimson,tattooed body with white long hair,with 4 red eyes and had brown horns,and with him were 2 well-amoured guards with spears.

"Yes I was father." I growled under my breath. As we made eye contact. My black-eyes met his four-red eyes.

"Well here you go. Signal your attack Rain." he said as he tossed me the torch lighter. So that's why I had a strange feeling,cause Trigon KNEW about the plan. I didn't move but only glare at him.

"Well why don't we talk under different circumstances shall we?" he said as he gave me a wicked grin.

"You lit the fire to signal their attack,while I deal with my son." said Trigon as he pushed on of the guards toward the fire,before return his attention to me. He then surrounded my body with red aura and my vision went black. My vision returned as the aura let go off me and I fell to my knees. His aura was strong very strong but I had to fight so I forced myself back up to my feet. We stood in the throne room and Trigon was resting on the throne. I stood in the center of a circle standing a few feet away from him. The attack had already happened I saw the battle and I heard the sounds of combat. I had to tighten my fist to keep my emotions in check and not make a stupid mistake. So it was a moment of silence till he spoke.

"Welcome to my domain son,and here is were you perish." he said and he rose up from his throne,and made his way down the steps towards the circle. I backed away as he approached then we were standing at opposites sides of the circle. Then we started circling around like in a final showdown.

"You know I don't have to kill you. All you have to do is surrender to me." he said I could tell that he was trying to get under my skin.

"Well if you don't answer I have to kill you Light." he said as a blade formed into his hand. I retracted one of the blades and took in one last breath. It's time I said to myself.

"Why don't you face your inner demons first." he said and his eyes glowed red and then 2 red aura globes came out of my body. Both of them landed beside Trigon and each of them looked like me,but in red cloaks and red eyes. The both came at me with full speed one aiming at my head the other at my feet. I immediately pulled out the other blade to collide with the blades of the demons. I sent a kick straight at the face of the one on the ground,which sent him flying. I then brought the blade I had available aiming at the head,but the demon pulled out the other one to stop it. He was putting pressure so I let go and he went forward and I strike at his back,landing a perfect hit.

"Azrth Mentro Zinthos!" yelled one of the copies as was coming straight forward but I used my arm as a shield. In was sent back to the wall and I looked up and saw a blade lashing out at me. I did a swift side step as the blade jabbed into the wall. I then took advantage and used my own blade and jabbed it through it's head. Was I really that easy to take out I thought to myself. Then when I turned around I saw Trigon's immense shadow towering above me. So I rolled out of his way as he smashed his fists into the ground.

"Nice dodge but still your too weak." he said as his eyes glowed red and fried at me so I ran as the aura beam followed me till I made a swift duck. I used my aura and aimed quick shots at his legs,but he jumped out of the way and landed beside me. He swung his arm out at me sending me back to the edge of the tower. I was facing below and could see the battle that was happening.

"As I told you weak." said Trigon coldly. As he took steps towards me and his eyes glowing red again. So I reached inside my belt for on of the smoke bombs and waited for him to make a move. So I let him lift me up in the air and I was dangling above the ground.

"Any last words light." said Trigon.

"Yea how about a little smoke actually." I said as I flicked the switch and punched it into his eyes.

"Aghhh why you little.." he said as he let go of me and I was slung back and hit the wall. I got up to my feet and braced myself for round 2.

"Why you little insignificant brat." said Trigon as he charged at me so I pulled out my blades and they met his flesh,as they jabbed into his arm.

"arrrgggghhh!" he yelled and he backed away from me and blasted me with his aura. I braced myself as I put my arms in front of me as a shield.

"Not bad old man but I've seen better." I said as I lowered my guard.

"We'll see about that." growled Trigon as his arm glowed with red aura,as he fired another shot. Now I got to come up with a plan since he likes to go at far distance attacks. I should probably get more closer and take this battle to physical heights instead. So I dodge the blasts and rushed towards him as I lunged into the air. Bring down a hidden blade and aiming at his head,but he grabbed my wrists and grinned as he tossed me like a dice. I smashed through the windows and landed on the bridge that connected the two towers together. Trigon them jumped through the smashed windows and stood only a few fight away,and to my surprise a storm was building up.

"Your just as pathetic as you mother and sister." he said and this time he got to me.

"you shut the hell up!" I growled as I rushed at him send blow after blow but I missed,and he sent a blow at my gut and I collapsed to my knees.

"Weak." he said as he kicked me sending my towards the wall. I coughed and out came some blood. Then I remembered what Mage said about my death all those dreams were true. I tried my best to get back up but I was just out of strength,all I could do was breath deep and accept fate. The storm forming began bringing down drops of rain and raging thunder. I was taken up in the grip of his hand as he stared me straight in the eyes.

"You see all of this was suppose to happen. Now this is your death." he said as his fingers turned into sharp claws and then he jabbed me straight into the chest. Then a strike of thunder came down.

Mage's POV

Me and Robin had taken up the 2 command posts and were slowly making our way towards Arella's location near the prison block. Rain had signaled the attack and after that he just disappeared. I grew worried of him,but Robin assured me that he was making his way towards the towers. Which made it worse due to that nightmare I had. I just brushed it the thought away if I knew Rain at all. I knew that he can handle himself pretty well,so there was nothing to worry about at least not yet.

"There Arella's right there. Come on Mage." yelled Robin. We had to yell since we were inside a war zone,and whispering wouldn't help.

"I got you." I replied back but then a strike of thunder came that dragged my attention towards the tower,and what I saw was my worst nightmare. I saw Rain being held up by Trigon and with his demonic claws buried inside Rain chest. I didn't say anything to Robin and I did was run as fast as I could towards the tower,and taken out the guards that stood in my way.

"Mage wait up!" yelled Robin but I didn't say anything cause I knew he saw what I saw.

Robin's POV

"Mage wait up!" I yelled after the red-headed girl. Iknew where she was going,but not on her own. So I went after her as she cleared a path through the guards that stood in her way. Make a trail of fresh blood,i could tell she was pissed. I had to tell Raven and Arella so I sent a message through the bond I shared with Raven,as quickly as possible. _ Raven if you can hear me. Get to the main towers. Something happened something bad. _I lost sight of Mage so I jumped up and pulled my self up towards one of the rooftops and scanned the area. I found her and I made my way by jumping on the limited rooftops I had,before jumping back on to the ground and reached the tower.

Raven's POV

_Raven if you can hear me. Get to the main towers. Something happened something bad _said Robin through our bond. I was with Arella and we were stuck inside the prison block as the prisoners were in battle with the guards. I was a pretty jammed area for combat,but we did what we had too. A rainstorm had began and pouring down a light shower of rain with thunder strikes.

"Mom we need to head towards the main towers now." I said to her as I finished off one of the guards.

"I told you Rain can handle himself. We don't need.." I cut her off before she had the chance to finish.

"We need to go now." I said in a serious tone. She just nodded to me as we made our way through the battle site and headed towards the towers. _Oh please be alright Rain. _That was all I wanted to know that Rain was fine,but deep inside my gut I had sudden doubts of his condition. I knew what Trigon was capable of and he wasn't go down so easily.

Rain's POV

"Rest in peace Jason." Trigon whispered in my ear as he dropped me,to the floor. My eyes were fading to pitch black,so this is it. All that was left now was an internal battle between life and death. Trigon stood there in front of me as he raised a his claws for the final strike,as if what he did to me earlier was nothing. I didn't close my eyes but only waited till three disc came flying through the air and landed on his back.

"Robin!" growled Trigon as the discs exploded causing Trigon to lose his balance. _Idiot _I thought cause the explosion cracked the floor which kept me and him up. Sending not just him but me as well to the ground,but luckily Mage was there as I was caught by her aura. As for Trigon he fell and landed on the ground and the chunks of the tower wer piled upon him. I felt that he was still alive,but he was unconscious for now. I was then carefully placed back on the bridge beside the two. Mage being the first to check out my condition.

"Are you alright." she said as she examined my body. Then she touched my wound and I gritted my teeth trying not to let out a scream of pain.

"How bad is it?" said a voice for behind us and Robin turned ready to fight,but the voice belonged to Raven with Arella by her side. As she came closer to take a look at the wound.

"It's bad but we can fix it up right?" asked Mage with a look of worry and hope in her eyes. Raven didn't answer but my mother came closer to examine it as well. Then a loud roar of rage came from below us.

"Trigon.." I said as I tried to get back up but only to be brought back down by Arella. Looking at Robin and Mage and Raven.

"Rain's in no condition to fight." as she gestured to me before finishing.

"So you must deal with Trigon. Understood?" she said as the three nodded and made their way down.

I then heard a voice the voice of Azar._ It's time Jason I'll be waiting for you. _So this is it huh those dreams were true.

"How you feeling Jason?" she asked as she came down to my level,and began clean out the wound.

"Thanks for everything mom." I whispered .

"Your welcome by just hang in there you'll be fine." she said and for the first time in my entire 14 years of my life. I could feel the emotion coming off of her. If you lived with my mom. You would know that she kept her emotions hidden under a mask. I wonder what would happen when I left I looked up at the night sky as the raindrops dripped on my face. Then my eyes began to close slowly and soon black. Then I took in my final breath of air as my heart made it's last beat,and then done.

Arella's POV

"You'll be fine just one more..." I stopped when Rain's chest stopped rising.

"Rain...cane you hear me.." I said as I grew more worried and my fears came to reality. I checked for a pulse for a breath for any sign of life,but nothing not a single sign of life. My son had passed.

"Jason.." I whispered as I felt the tears in my eyes. The tears any mother would cry for their child. I put my hand over his as I said a silent prayer for a peaceful rest. I slowly removed one of the braces from his arm and said a silent prayer for a safe and peaceful rest in the after life. So I stood up on my feet and pulled my hood up as a mask to hid the anger I kept inside. I placed the brace on my arm and adjusted it to fit. I then saw Trigon and the others locked in combat below. I contained my anger as much as I could and headed down the steps of the tower.

Third POV

"How could you possibly defeat me. One of the most powerful beasts in the universe!" boasted Trigon as he blocked one of Robin's attacks,and sent his own fist at him. Luckily Robin was able to back flip his way out of danger.

"We did it before and we can do it again." panted Robin as he recalled the defeat of Trigon when he came to earth. Mage then sent chunks of brick at Trigon and Raven followed behind and leaped into the air. Able to land behind Trigon and fired aura at him. Then the two sorceress chanted a spell to contain Trigon in a prism,but he used his own spell to break it. Then the three regrouped and stood a few feet away from him.

"Now what?" asked Mage as she kept her eyes on Trigon.

"We need to come up with another plan. Let's just hope Arella heals Rain in time." said Robin as he drew out a couple of energy discs and was stopped by Arella's hand.

"finally some backup. Ok now we..." Raven stopped when she noticed that only Arella was there and not Rain.

"Where's Rain?" she asked with a concerned voice .

"He's in a better place. Let's just get the job done like he would." said Arella as she tried containing her emotions in,as best as she could. Raven almost broke down at the thought of her brothers' sudden death. As well as Mage who formed tears in her eyes and backed away from the fight. To fall on her knees and cry and Robin had taken enough sadness in his life. To contain the emotion inside. Arella approached Trigon but kept her distance from him.

"So tell me how is our son doing up there?" mocked Trigon as a wicked grin grew on his face.

"You...monster how could you kill your own blood!" yelled Mage as she grew anger and came to Arella's side. Her fist balled up and ready to swing. Her eyes showed anger with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mage calm down and breath deep." said Arella as she rested her hands on the shoulders of the crying girl.

"Think what would Rain what you to do." said Arella.

"To keep my emotions in check." whispered Mage and she didn't stop there.

"But i'm sorry cause I can't do that. Rain if you hear me i'm sorry." as she broke free of Arella's trance and rushed at Trigon with the intent to kill him.

"Mage don't!" yelled Arella but she was to late as Mage's attempt was cut short. As Trigon killed the girl the same way he did to Rain. Thunder struck as the claws of Trigon made there was in her chest,and he pulled his claw out.

"Foolish child." said Trigon as he let Mage fall. There Mage lied on cold ground of Azarth and blood flowed out of her wound. Silence fell upon for a moment. The event was enough to make Raven and Arella lash out as they attacked Trigon. Only Robin was able to control himself as he took Mage to a safer area and helped her wound as best as he could. Before leaving to assist the others against Trigon.

"Hurry up Rain. I know your out there somewhere." said Mage as her eyes closed.

Rain's POV

"Azar? Azar where are you?" I asked as I searched through the surrounds. I was back in a white realm as clear as snow.

"Hello Jason." greeted Azar as he appeared right before my eyes. He then took a seat on a water fountain that appeared out of thin air.

"Come seat I can feel that something troubles you." he said as he patted the surface of the fountain. I took as seat beside him and let out a sigh.

"So what is it that troubles you Jason?" he asked.

"I failed you and my people,family friends and everyone. Trigon won and I...I lost. I failed."" I said as I hunched my shoulders in failure. I was a failure to the legacy that Azar left for me to carry on.

"Jason you did not fail and you are not a failure. Much than I was a failure as well,when I was your age,but rest assured everyone meets a dead end." he said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you don't remember but a failure is someone who fails to complete an object. Like I did." I replied.

"And if you did feeling sorry for yourself and everyone around you. Does it help you an anyway?" he said and he did leave good point.

"No,but now my friends and family have to fast the consequences due to me. I wasn't able to stop Trigon. The only thing I did was fail miserably.' I said as I put my head into my hands.

"Jason failure leads to success,but if you don't change your perspective. You are only hurting yourself inside. Killing not just yourself but everyone else. So if you don't change you'll never learn." he said.

"Believe it or not I also failed as well." he said as he looked down at the ground.

"How?" I asked.

"I also had also been prophesied. To take down an ancient evil one you are very familiar with Jason." he said and that sparked interest.

"Trigon?" I asked

"Indeed. All though I was killed by sacrificing myself to save the life of an innocence. I did not fail." he said as he looked at me.

"But you died so did you not fail?" I asked.

"For if I didn't pass you wouldn't have been born. The next Light would have never had came. Everything happens for a reason." he said as he patted my head.

"I if didn't past my son would have never been born." he said and that left me shocked. How could he be my father if Trigon was? When will I learn the truth? What's next I have two mothers! My mind was busy with handling all of this new information.

"Jason I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions,and I know that this is a lot to take in." I said.

"So who's is my father is it you or Trigon? Is Arella even my real mother? Who is my family? Who am I then? What am I?" I asked put my only shushed me. Just like I did to Mage.

"So many questions to give answer to,but so little time that I have to explain. So I will answer only a few questions Jason." he replied. Thus I began getting answers to my questions and learning the truth of my past. Who my real father was and who I was.

[Author Note] I f this left you a bit confused. Don't worry I'll explain all of that in Chapter 16. Now back to the story.]

"So if i'm hearing this correctly. Then you are my real father and Arella is my mother,Raven is my sister and Trigon separated you from mom." I said as I summarized everything that I was told.

"Yes that is correct." he replied as he stood up.

"Now that we have that behind us. You need to go back and complete your destiny. " he said.

"But I'm dead remember?" I said. As I got up from the fountain,and he opened a portal which I could see the events that were unfolded.

"Jason there is much to learn. You did not die but only your soul left your body for a brief time." he explained to me as he closed the portal.

"So I'm not dead?" I said

"How many times do I have to say it Jason. Your not dead. Now back to the subject at hand. Follow me." he said as he walked further into the white horizon,as I followed. He stopped in front of a old wishing well.

"This is your way out." he said as he gestured his hand and moved out of the way. I gave him a curious look before looking inside the well.

"Um why don't I just use the gates like last time." I suggested.

"The gates is to leave the spirit realm since you came as a full being,but since the only part of you that is here is your soul. You must use the well of souls to leave." he said and he cut me off before I could even lift a finger.

"Also give me your hand." he said as I gave him my hand and turned it so that my palm was facing up. Then he put his own hand on mines. Then a faint white glow began to shine and soon it was a bright glow that faded in a instant. He removed his hand from mine and I saw white marks printed on my palm.

"What is this?" I asked having not a clue of what the marks meant.

"Those are the marks of Light. There are 7 of them and you need to place each and everyone of them to weaken Trigon's powers. Once you have done that you can finish the job." instructed Azar.

"Now off you go ." he said as he gave me a shove and I fell into the well.

"Wait what do I tell mom!?" I yelled as I fell down.

"Tell her if you wish but think twice before saying anything son." he said and then his face faded away into the white background.

_Good Luck Jason. I will always be with you remember that._ He said in my mind.

_Thanks for everything Light,Azar and Dad. _I replied as I smiled at the thought of finally knowing the truth that, I sought out so much. Then I felt my soul return to m body and then my eyes opened back into reality. I looked at the wound on my chest and to my surprise it was gone. I felt it with my own hands as is sighed int relief. I noticed that my cloak had changed some how. It was no longer a pitch black but instead was replaced with clear white. I checked my hand and the white marks were still there printed on the palm of my hand.

"For Dad Jason." I whispered to myself as I rose back up to my feet pulling my hood up. The rain was still pouring down and I stood on the tower bridge. I made my way down the tower. Then I saw him Trigon in combat with the others,and Robin and Raven were lying on the ground both unconscious. Then I saw Arella and I could tell she had taken a beating.

"Now my sweet you will be reunited with Rain. In the afterlife!" he yelled bring down the final blow.

"No you don't!" I yelled as I fired my white aura at him. Bringing his attention towards me but the blast landed as he went back into the wall.

Arella's POV

Robin and Raven had already been beaten by Trigon both were knocked unconscious. I had taken my share of the fight as blood had dripped from my forehead. I was tossed down like a doll to the ground. I tired my best to get back up. I had to keep fighting I couldn't give up hope,but my body gave up on me. Trigon approached me fro behind as he cracked his neck and knuckles before, speaking to me.

"You did at least give it a try sweet,but you can not prevent what has already been prophesied." he said as he let out a laugh. I waited for it after all this effort. He would win and there was nothing nor no one to stop him. So I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer for everyone.

"Oh don't worry. You won't die after all who else will bear me my heirs. Oh that's right I won't be needing any!" he said as he lifted his arm with his blood stained claws. Ready to bring down the final blow that would end my life.

"Now my sweet you will be reunited with Rain. In the afterlife." as he brought down the final blow,but I heard the yell of a voice. The voice of Rain and the blast of aura and the scream of Trigon as he was hit by the aura. I opened my eyes and there at the entrance of the tower stood Rain.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore demon!" he yelled as he came to my side.

"Are you ok mom?" he asked and I felt tears from as I hugged my son.

"Watch out!" he yelled as he took me in his arms. To dodge the attack of Trigon who's eyes were filled with rage.

Third POV

"How are you alive son?!" growled Trigon as his fist tightened,and fired red aura again at Rain,who swiftly dodged them and sent his own aura back at him.

'I'm not you're son demon." he said as he charged at him and jumped into the air to dodge Trigon's fist. Landing on the demon's shoulder and placed a hand on Trigon's shoulder and a white glow emitted from Rain's palm. Which sent pain throughout Trigon's body as he stumbled back smashing into the wall. Rain landed back on the ground and sent another blast of aura at him.

Trigon let out a groan as he rose back to his feet. He then tired to move his arm to attack,but it didn't move.

"What did you do?" he asked in shock.

"White Marks of Light. I weakened your powers physically and magical." said Rain as he rushed back at Trigon and went into hand to hand combat. As Arella helped remove Robin and Raven from the battle and into safety.

Arella"s POV

I placed Raven beside Robin inside the remains of the damaged tower. Rain had came back from the dead,but I wonder how. The really interesting thing was what he said to Trigon.

"Your not my father demon." he said and why would he say something like that. Did he know something I didn't and if so who told him? Or how did he learn of such a thing? Questions and with no answers to solve them. I heard a grunt of pain behind me and there lied Mage.

"Mage..can you hear me?" I asked as I keeled down beside her. As she began to show signs of life.

"Arella?" she asked as her eyes opened as she sat up but her wound stopped her in her tracks.

"Your wound. Don't move as much but how are you feeling?" I asked as I placed my hand on her wound.

"Rain wheres Rain?" she asked as her memory rushed back to her.

"Calm down. Rain's fine he's fine." I said offering her comfort. I could hear the sounds of the battle from behind the walls. Then Rain came flying through the walls.

"Rain?!" Mage said in shock and surprise. As he made his way up from the rumble of and he didn't answer to the sound of Mage's voice. I noticed his arm and the white glowing marks,only 3 remained.

"Trigon!" he yelled as he rushed back out and into mortal combat with him. So I got up and helped the others as I tried to awaken them. SO that we may help Rain if needed.

Rain's POV

"Dam you Jason!" he yelled as he took hold of me. Lifting me into the air and tossing me at the tower. Smashing through the walls and landed in a pile of rumble just a few feet from the others.

"Rain?!" they all said but of course Arella didn't. I was to focused to care about that.

"Trigon!" I yelled as I pushed the rumble off me and rushed back at him. I only had 3 marks remaining just 3 left. I ducked as he swung his fist and I took the advantage, I placed my hand in the center of his chest. The white glow sent a powerful blast as he was sent back flying through the air. Smashing through the fort walls and landing in the wasteland of Azarth.

"Only 2 more to go." I said as I made my way out to what will be the final showdown.

Trigon's POV

"If I let him use those marks again. It be the end of me." I said as I got up with pain aching throughout my body.

"And how does he know that i'm not his father? Could he have learned from him?" I asked myself. To be exact he was the first one to learn about that,but how? Well it doesn't matter at the moment. I then noticed a sword stuck in the body of a dead man. So I pulled it out and thought out my plan. Here he comes.

Rain's POV

I landing on the ground. As the dust rose from the impact I made. I glared at him from under my hood and noticed the sword in his hands.

"So you plan on killing me again don't you?" I asked as we began to circle again,just like we did in the tower.

"Indeed. This reminds me of how I killed Azar himself." I said as a grin grew on his face. He really does like to plan mind games with people.

"Tell me Trigon. Who is my real father?" I said waiting fro his answer.

"I believe you already know the answer to that." he replied.

"Yes I do. So now you pay for that for everything." I growled as I drew out the blade from it's brace. Charging at him as the blades collided with each other. My strength against his own,so I side stepped and he came crashing down but,saved himself as I used his hand to stabilizes himself. Taking the chance to attack as he swung for my legs but I jumped backwards. Landing and summoning my aura and fired at him. The dust of the ground covered him so I couldn't locate him,but he made himself appear as he lunged into the air with blade aiming at me. I pulled out my own blade and braced for impact. If I could time this right I would be able to land a critical hit on him. Now!

I attempted to block the tip of the blade but I timed it wrong. As the blade was able to cut into my shoulder and stay there. I let out a grunt of pain. He landing beside me blade still in grasp as he spoke into my ear.

"Tell me does it hurt?" he snickered as he pulled the blade out and sent me back with a blast of his aura. _"Don't worry I here to help" _said Azar. I got back up to my feet and took a brief look at the wound,and to my amazement. The wound itself began to heal with a white glow.

"_Thanks father."_ I said as the wound healed. I then took a swift glance at my arm and one of the marks had disappeared. Well all though I needed that,at least it didn't go to a complete waste. Trigon noticed that the wound healed as well.

"So I see the marks can heal your body,but at the same time. You lose your chances of defeating me." he said I knew he thought that would work to his advantage. I just glared back at him. Then a plan hit me. I would have to disarm him of that sword and put the marks power in the blade,and ultimately use it for the final blow.

"Enough with the talk Trigon. Let's just finish this." I said as I got into my fighting stance.

"Very will then." he said as we both rushed at each other and he lifted his sword and I would have to sacrifice something to make this work. So at the right moment I reached out for the blade. Then I tightened my grip on it and blood dripped from me hand,the pain was great but manageable. It was a difficult task to do. So it was like playing tug of war with Trigon. So I had to gain any edge some how.

"Rain!" yelled the others as the came down to the battle site. Trigon noticed and used his eyes as he sent red aura at the group which I thought killed them,but I was able to see as he used his powers to make a wall rise from below the ground. Enclosing me and him inside shutting out the rest of the world.

"Your friends can't help you now." he said with a grin.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I summoned my aura and my fist glowed with it. As I delivered the strike straight at his chest. Which was a very powerful one as he lost his grip of the sword and flew back. I let go of the blade as well and I came down to my knees as my hand dripped blood onto the ground. I tore a piece of my cloak and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding as best as I could. I forced myself back up to my feet. We were now in a Colosseum structure. I didn't have much time so I summoned the marks energy out and directed it into the sword. As it began to glow white and soon I had the advantage in needed,but Trigon had one more card up his sleeve.

One that would forever make my life a path shrouded in darkness.

Arella's POV

"Wake up oh hurry and wake up." I said as I waited beside my daughter. Waiting for her to wake for her unconscious state. Mage was awake and standing by for defense. The attack was coming to an end,with no signs of showing who would be the clear winner of the bloody battle. Then a moan a=came from Robin as he started to move. So I came over to him.

'Robin can you hear me?" I asked as his masked eyes began to open.

"Arella?" he asked and I nodded at his question. As I helped him heal as best as possible. He took most of the damage when we took on Trigon. He took the blow for Raven often.

"Did we win?" he asked as I finished healing his broken knee.

"Not yet that fate remains with Rain and Trigon." I said and with that said his reaction came as well.

"Rain's alive?" he asked.

"Yes,but how we came back from the dead. We will have to ask him." I said.

"Arella. Raven's waking up." said Mage as she noticed Raven's sluggish movements. So she came to her side as well. Raven being the first to speak before Arella.

"Mom?" she asked as she opened her eyes. Raven and had taken a toll from the battle. She wasn't able to use the white raven as she did before,but she gave it her all.

"Yes it's me dear." I said and with that she healed her wounds as best as she could.

"So now that your all awake we need to hurry. So that we can provide help for Rain." I said.

"Rain's alive?" asked Raven and I nodded to her question,but she asked another.

"But how if he died. How did he come back?" she was cut off by Mage.

"Right now it doesn't matter how he came back. All that matters is that we help him before we lose him again." she said and with that we left the damaged tower. I lead the way to the battle site. As we all stood there keeping a safe distance from the battle. As Rain and Trigon fought in the wasteland of Azarth.

"Rain!" yelled both Mage and Robin and Raven as they rushed towards him. Their yells brought the attention of Trigon as his eyes glowed red,and he sent a blast of red aura at the group. Stopping them dead in their trcks and then he used his powers to summon a wall for beneath the ground.

"Dam it!" growled Robin as he pounded his fists on the wall. The three used what ever they had to break into the wall,but efforts showed no signs of a dent in the wall.

"Calm down you'll waste your energy." I said as I wrapped the three in my aura. As they tried to break free.

"But Rain needs us,and I'm not about to lose my brother to Trigon again." sated Raven but I cut her off.

"Rain can and will handle this on his own. If you don't have faith and trust that he will then he won't survive." I said as I let them go.

"Rain is the Light and he will end this soon. I promise." I said and I knew he would. For I had a feeling that someone was watching over him and aiding him in the battle.

Rain's POV

I stood there waiting for Trigon to rise back up,so I could finish this once and for all. His movement was sluggish but he was able to get back up. He noticed the sword glowing with white aura.

"So you put the marks power into the sword. For the final blow." he said as a drop of blood spilled onto the floor. I guess he had final reached his breaking point. I didn't answer his question but only readied myself.

"Well what are you waiting for finish it! Become a cold-blooded killer like me. Do it!" he yelled and with that I wrapped his body with my aura and threw him into the air. Jumping out as well and soon I was right above him with the rain and thunder coming down. Our eyes met my black eyes with his red ones. Then as we began to fall back to the ground. I landed on his chest rose the sword and just as we impacted the ground. I brought the final blow. Dust rose in the shape of a circle around the impact zone. I stood on his chest with the blade stabbed through his chest. He pulled me closer with his hand.

"Good boy you'll soon become a perfect heir to my name." he said and with that he placed his other hand on my chest right above my heart. Then his eyes began to glow and then dark and red aura came flowing out of him and fled into my own body. The process was extremely painful as the aura of Trigon entered through my heart and flowed throughout my body. I collapsed beside his body my hands placed against my ears. As I held in the screams of pain inside me,and soon it was over. The process was over and I heard a voice inside my head one I never wanted to hear anymore.

_I never die Jason. But soon you will as well._ This was Trigon's triumph card he was now a part of my mind. Hidden in the deepest,darkest corners of my mind. Then I felt his aura beating inside me flowing through my veins. Then it all clicked he would take over my body and to do that he would have to kill me,but for now I was safe he was at his weakest to even attack me. Then the walls began to crumble down.

Arella's POV

I heard an impact as something collided with the ground. The final blow had been given and now all we could do was wait and hope that Rain would walk out of this one alive. We stood there for maybe 2 or 3 minutes and soon the wall began to crumble down. The group then rushed as the wall crumbled before them and I followed. We went towards the center and we found the body of Trigon with a blade buried in his chest and his eyes closed. The final blow was given by Rain and the victim was Trigon,and beside him was Rain who was on his knees and his body had taken a beating. He had a bruises here and there all over his body. His hand was bleeding through a piece of his cloak,and his arm had several cuts. The one surprising thing was his chest he had his hand over his heart. As if he were hiding something. Mage as the first to meet Rain. Th two didn't say a word to each other,but tears showed on her face as she pulled Rain into a hug. Letting her tears flowing out as she cried on his shoulder. Then the cheers of many came from behind us as we all faced in that direction. For the battle had be won,but at what cost. The village was nothing more than a wasteland and I felt that Rain had paid the ultimate price for everyone. So with that we all headed back to the fort and healed our wounds. As many of the villagers reunited with there families,lovers,etc. Rain refused medically help but instead changed his clothes. The group stayed till night time. A celebration was thrown due to the success of the attack. Me and the others returned back to where it all started,the Cave.

At the Cave.

Rain's POV

The battle had been won and a celebration was thrown,but I didn't stay. I refused medical attention for my condition was not a bad as the others. There were others who lost limps and were in afar much worse condition than my own. So I cleaned myself up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. It was night time and the celebration was still going,but we head back to the Cave. Robin and Raven were saying there goodbyes to Mage. While I waited and my mother approached me.

"Are you alright Rain. You seem troubled. " she asked.

"I'm fine." I said hoping she would buy it,but I know she wouldn't.

"I raised you for 13 years. So I know when your feeling troubled so spill." she said and she wasn't going to take no for a answer. So I told her.

"Who's my real father,cause I know that Trigon isn't." I said waiting for a answer.

"Rain. Trigon is your father." she said. I new she wouldn't know.

"but why do you ask such a question." she asked.

"Cause when I died. I met with Azar,and he told me that my past was filled with lies. That Trigon wasn't my father,but that he was." I said looking straight into my mothers eyes. I could tell she was lost and it was all due to Trigon's evil that he did to corrupt her mind. To forget that Azar was her real husband. To forget that we were not the children of Azar,but instead to make us believe that we were demons,but could I blame her no.

"But I know the truth now,and you...well you will never know. Now that the man who lied to you is dead." I said and with that I headed towards the others as Raven chanted the last words to open the portal back home. I said goodbye to Mage,and joined Robin and Raven inside the circle.

My life would never by the same anymore. Now that Trigon was a part of me waiting to take control of me. Now that my past is hidden in shreds. All I wanted was to learn the truth and to live a normal life. For the burden that raven carried was no longer on her but instead on me.

I am Jason Rain Roth and this is were my life story of darkness begins...

* * *

_[AUTHOR;] Well that's it this story is done. Rain beats the darkness but at what cost. His past is still unclear to him,and he knows the truth and only him. What scar did Trigon place on him to destory his life. What is his past and who is telling the truth? Well don't worry for there is a SEQUEL to come. Also I will explain the story line in chapter 16 so hold on tight for that. _

_So here's the Stories stats due to all you wonderful people._

_Totals Views:1928_

_Total Visitors:592_

_Reviews:22_

_Favs:9_

_Follows:10_

_I couldn't have done it with out you. All though the stats are small compared to other great writers. It means a lot to me that so many people would read my story :") thank you so much. It was a really fun to write this and to be honest I never though I would have a great feedback. Now I am always inspired to write more and more thank you everyone. For the positive help. _

_So thank you sooooooo freaking much for the reviews..._

_Minao Tskino_

_Tidal_

_Mojoboy31_

_Godofthedamned_

_Shadow Razer (Special Thanks for the help bud :) _

_Spirits619 (AKA: Jessica ;)_

_TheArtOfStandingIn_

_FadingEcho12193_

_LoveIt_

_Guest1 & Guest2_

_Moonie_

_And my very first reviewer...FurysClaws_

_And to everyone who read the story I didn't forget you :)_

_So have a very wonderful day and as I have stay reading my friends. Hehehehehe...see what I did there. ;) Well bye _


	16. Chapter 16

Well hello my Raindrops!

Well here's chapter 16 where I explain the whole storyline. If you got confused like I recalled in Chapter 15.

So well out further ado here's chapter 16.

No need to leave reviews for this one.

[Note: THIS IS JUST MY CREATIVE STORYLINE. SO PLEASE NO FLAMES.]

So this is how it begins.

Way back before Arella was given up to Trigon. Azar was the man she was in love with and the two created Raven,BUT then came Trigon. As he demanded that they had him a sacrifice,and the people of the village chose to hand over Arella,and she agreed to save her home,unaware that she was pregnant. So Azar didn't go along with this so he took this matter into his own hands,and in the end met his ultimate end by the hand of Trigon. Arella is given to Trigon.

Soon Arella learns of condition as she tries her best to conceal her condition,but it didn't work. When Trigon found out he had only two choices. Since the child was not his. He would either have to destroy it or change it since it was vulnerable to his powers. Due to it's young age.

So he used a spell to change the child's blood. So he took the blood that was Azar's out and placed his own in,or so he thought. So Raven was born half-demonic and half human,but somewhere deep down there was still a part of Azar inside there.

So 3 years passed by and soon Rain came,but something was different. There was less of Trigon's blood and more of Azar's blood was presence. Therefore Rain was only 1/3 human,demonic and angelic like Azar. So during this time that Arella spent in Trigon's grasp. She was able to find the strength and courage to break free due to a spell she learned,that could weaken the bond between them. Enough time to escape but she was only able to take Rain with her, since Trigon had beaten Arella to Raven.

So this was how the three got separated. [IN MY OWN CREATIVE WAY.]

Therefore Raven grew up to be the Raven we all know today. Rain grew up in a happier life. Since he knew little of his true past,till his past came knocking on the door.

Therefore leading to "The Rain That Follows A Raven."

Well that's my storyline for it.

Now Bye My Raindrops.

NEW STORY COMING OUT SOON!

:)


End file.
